I'm So Grateful To Meet You
by Kyuuta Shin MT
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP!] "Hidup di kota besar seperti ini sangatlah sulit." / Kenapa ia tidak bertemu dengan Takao!/ "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan makhluk cacat itu tetap hidup."/ Sebutir air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Akhirnya apa yang ia takuti terjadi./"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"/ MIDORIMA X TAKAO! Warn. OOC, OC, AU! Mind to review?
1. His name is Takao Kazunari

_Perkenalkan. Aku adalah Midorima Shintarou. Seorang pemuda yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang cukup angkuh. Juga sangat terkenal karena menyandang gelar sebagai shooter terhebat Kiseki No Sedai, kumpulan manusia dengan segala kejeniusannya. Selalu membawa benda aneh, dan mempercayai ramalan. Melakukan semua dengan sangat terjadwal. Menyelesaikan sebuah permasalahan dengan sangat rapi. Hidupku hanya diisi oleh hitam dan putih. Tidak mengandung arti yang cukup dalam. Lelah. Bosan._

 _Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan untuk merubah hidupku yang terasa monoton?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _I'm So Grateful To Meet You © Kyuuta Shin MT_

Pair : Always, Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari

Genre : Drama, Romance *yang gagal dan hancur total*

Rated : T

 **Warning!** Sho-ai, Boys Love, OOC, Typo, AU!, plot berantakan, gaje, dll.

" **Hope You Like It"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Triiinng** _ **..**_

Bunyi bel pulang seolah menyorakan kegembiraan para siswa dan siswi. Sesuatu yang telah ditunggu sedari tadi. Ingin segera kembali ke rumah dan menenggelamkan diri dalam kasur empuk yang nyaman.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah kalian. Setelah liburan selesai, seluruh tugas akan langsung di kumpul." Ujar sang _sensei_.

"Baik, _sensei_!" Semua menjawab serempak.

Setelah itu, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Saling menghampiri satu sama lain. Bercerita, bercanda, dan sebagainya. Midorima yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar. Dirinya tidak bergeming. Ia masih saja duduk di bangkunya sembari menatap langit musim panas dengan lekat.

' _Musim panas ya?'_

Jujur, Midorima tidak begitu menyukai musim panas. Suhu udara yang berada di atas rata-rata sungguh menyiksa. Walau ia tak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung, namun Midorima tetap tidak menyukainya.

Mungkin selama liburan ini ia akan mengurung dirinya dalam rumah dan kemudian belajar lagi. Ya, itu memang rencana yang terbaik.

 **.**

 **MidoTakaMido**

 **.**

" _Kita akan liburan di Hamamatsu, Shintarou. Dan tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak."_

Kalimat penuh kemutlakan terngiang jelas di kepala Midorima. Membuat sang empunya menghela napas berat. Setelah seminggu merasa seperti di surga, akhirnya ia di jebloskan ke neraka juga dengan paksaan.

Kesenangan yang ia kira bisa bertahan hingga liburan berakhir harus kandas sampai disini. Ia harus menghabiskan jatah liburnya di Hamamatsu, kota kelahiran ibunya. Dan itu berarti, ia harus tinggal di kediaman orangtua dari ibunya, yang terkenal dengan ketradisionalannya. Rumah itu memang besar dan terkesan mewah, karena berarsitektur layaknya rumah pada zaman edo dahulu. Tapi tidak ada AC disana. Midorima harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin.

Dilirikan matanya ke arah jam yang terletak tak begitu jauh darinya. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Midorima melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

Ah, sepertinya ia tepat waktu. Makanan sudah tersaji dengan rapi diatas meja. Melihat ibunya yang masih terlihat sibuk, Midorima menawarkan bantuan. " _Kaa-san_ , apa ada yang bisa kubantu, _nodayo_?"

"Ah, Shintarou. Tolong panggil ayah dan adikmu," Ibu Midorima nampak sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kehadiran sang anak.

"Baik."

. . . . .

" _Itadakimasu.._ "

Makan malam di keluarga Midorima berjalan dengan tenang. Terlampau tenang. Tidak ada satu'pun yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar alat makan yang saling bersahutan. Mereka memang sangat menjunjung tinggi aturan yang ada.

"Ehem. Jadi, seperti yang sudah _Kaa-san_ katakan, kita akan menghabiskan libur musim panas di Hamamatsu. Benarkan, _Tou-san_?" Nyonya Midorima membuka suara terlebih dulu. Sengaja memecah keheningan yang telah tercipta.

"Hn. Kita akan berangkat besok." Tuan Midorima menjawab seadanya. Ia terlihat sedang menyeruput teh hijaunya dengan sangat hikmat.

"Besok?" Beo Midorima. Ia sedikit tidak percaya. Secepat itu? Midorima masih belum rela harus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah ini.

"Iya, besok. Dan untukmu Shintarou- _kun_ , .penolakan. Kau paham kan?" Ucap Ibu Midorima dengan penuh penekanan.

Dan Midorima yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menangguk pasrah. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi tidak ikhlas yang sangat kentara di wajahnya.

 _Ah,_ pada akhirnya rencana tetaplah rencana. Dan Midorima harus bisa menerima itu. Walau dengan setengah hati.

 **.**

 **MidoTakaMido**

 **.**

Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hamamatsu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 jam melalui _Shinkansen_. Dan disinilah Midorima. Terduduk lemas di kursi penumpang. Sengaja menggunakan headphone dan memutar musik kencang-kencang. Ingin menghibur diri, katanya. Dan tak disadari, Midorima pun jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Tak terasa, 3 jam telah terlewati. Mereka sudah sampai di Stasiun Hamamatsu. Berjalan pelan keluar dari stasiun dan mencari kendaraan menuju kediaman orangtua ibunya, yang tidak lain adalah kakek dan neneknya sendiri.

Mereka memilih menggunakan taksi. Untuk sampai ke kediaman kakek dan neneknya, membuthkan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Midorima memanfaatkan waktunya dengan mengamati keindahan Hamamatsu melalui kaca mobil. Beberapa kali ia dibuat takjub dengan keindahan yang tak bisa ia saksikan di Tokyo.

"Disini indah juga," Midorima menggumam.

Hamamatsu bukanlah tempat sepadat Tokyo. Jalanan terlihat lumayan lengang disini. Walau begitu tidak mengurangi nilai kecantikan daerah ini. Midorima justru bersyukur karena ia bisa mengamati tempat ini lebih leluasa.

Saat melewati sebuah kuil, Midorima melihat seorang anak sedang membersihkan halaman kuil itu. Penampilannya biasa saja. Ia tak tau mengapa matanya tertuju pada anak itu. Hingga ia melihat anak mendongakkan pandangannya dan juga menatapnya. Anak itu kemudian tersenyum simpul.

 _Deg_

Melihat senyuman itu, dada Midorima rasanya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah bocah itu. Namun semua harus terputus karena laju mobil. Midorima masih terpaku selama beberapa saat.

Mobil berhenti. Midorima sedikit terkejut. Melihat ayah, ibu dan adiknya sudah berada diluar mobil, Midorima segera keluar dari mobil juga.

Warna hijau memenuhi indra penglihatannya. Angin sepoi yang menyejukkan berhembus pelan. Keindahan alam disini masih sangat terjaga. Tak ada yang berubah sedikit pun.

Midorima tersenyum tipis. Menghabiskan waktu liburan disini sepertinya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

 **.**

 **MidoTakaMido**

 **.**

"Kenapa disini begitu panas, _nanodayo_?! Padahal ada begitu banyak pepohonan disekitar sini,"

Tangan terus mengipasi dirinya bagai orang kesetanan. Sesekali ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Disini suhunya lebih panas dari Tokyo, dan tak ada hal menyenangkan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Intinya, Midorima menarik kembali pemikirannya yang sempat berkata jika Hamamatsu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Disini kondisinya buruk. Sangat!

Suhu yang mencapai 39 derajat celcius ini membuat Midorima malas bergerak. Namun disisi lain ia merasa sangat bosan karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Midorima bingung. Haruskah ia terus berada disini dan melanjutkan kegiatan absurdnya tadi? Atau pergi keluar rumah untuk sekedar _refreshing_ agar otaknya tidak korslet permanen karena kepanasan?

Midorima bangkit. Dengan kipas kecil yang tetap berada di genggaman –yang juga merupakan _lucky item_ nya ternyata, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Tentu, Midorima memilih opsi yang kedua.

"Kaa- _san_ , aku pergi dulu keluar sebentar, _nanodayo_."

"Ya, ya. Pergilah sana."

Midorima memutar bola mata kesal. Tanpa pikir lagi langsung dilangkahkan tungkai panjangnya pergi. Ia memilih untuk menyusuri hutan. Melewati pohon-pohon yang berdiri kokoh dan merasakan udara yang lebih menyejukkan sunguh membuat Midorima tenang. Bahkan ia merasa tak ingin pergi dari sini.

Selang 5 menit berjalan, Midorima sampai di sebuah kuil yang ia lewati saat menuju ke rumah kakek dan neneknya kemarin. "Ternyata tempatnya tak begitu jauh, _nanodayo_."

Midorima mendekat ke kuil itu. Lalu mengamatinya. "Kuil Kanzan-ji, ya?"

Kuil ini tampak sangat sederhana. Dengan kain berwarna biru, putih, merah, kuning dan hijau sebagai penghias, terlihat sangat menarik di mata Midorima. Yang membuat ia sangat menyukai kuil ini adalah tempatnya yang sangat menyatu dengan alam. Di sekelilingnya terdapat pepohonan yang rimbun.

Namun tujuan utama Midorima mendatangi tempat ini adalah untuk melihat anak yang ia amati kemarin. Tapi sepertinya Midorima kurang beruntung. Hanya terdapat beberapa pengunjung disini, dan anak itu tidak nampak sama sekali.

Menghela napas pelan, Midorima kembali menyusuri kuil tersebut. Kuil ini terhubung langsung dengan danau Hamana, salah satu danau yang sangat terkenal di Hamamatsu. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, sampailah ia pada danau tersebut.

Midorima kembali tersenyum tipis. Pemandangan di danau ini sungguhlah indah. Ia kembali terpesona. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah danau itu. Menyusurinya pelan. Tidak banyak pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa.

Midorima terus menilik danau tersebut. Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada satu objek.

' _Apa itu?'_

Midorima menajamkan penglihatannya, kemudian membelalakkan matanya. "I-itu.. ada orang yang tenggelam!"

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Berusaha memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat mungkin saja salah. Diarahkan kembali pandangannya pada tempat yang sama. Ia melihat sebuah tangan yang terus berusaha menggapai permukaan air.

Seketika Midorima menjadi panik. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru arah. Tidak ada orang disini. Dengan kata lain, jika ingin orang itu selamat, maka Midorima-lah yang harus menyelamatkan orang itu.

Ia tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi. Jika tidak cepat maka nyawa orang itu akan melayang.

 **Byuuurr**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Midorima langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau. Di ayunkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga menuju tempat orang itu. Dapat dilihatnya jika tangan orang itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Midorima berusaha menenangkan diri, ia terus berenang. Dan ketika melihat korban tenggelam itu, ia sangat terkejut. Dia adalah anak yang ia lihat kemarin!

Dengan sigap Midorima langsung meraih tubuh anak itu. "Phuahh!" Midorima mengambil udara kemudian kembali berenang ke tepi danau.

Saat sampai di tepi danau, Midorima menepuk-nepuk pipi anak itu. Dia pingsan. Dia pasti menelan sangat banyak air dan kekurangan oksigen. Midorima membaringkan tubuh anak itu ke tanah.

Sadar, Midorima segera melakukan tindakan pertolongan. Diletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada anak itu, kemudian menekannya pelan. Tidak lupa ia memberikan napas buatan agar laju pernapasan anak itu kembali normal.

Midorima terus melakukannya selama beberapa kali. Hingga anak itu memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk. Midorima yang melihatnya menghela napas lega. Namun ia tetap membantu anak itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, _nanodayo_?"

Midorima yang melihat anak itu mulai menormalkan napasnya benar-benar lega. Anak ini baik-baik saja. Terbukti ia menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Midorima yang ingin memastikan kondisi anak itu kembali bertanya, "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Ingin sesuatu?"

". . . ." Anak itu terdiam. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lagi.

Midorima sedikit bingung, _'Mungkin ia sedikit shock'_.

Hening beberapa saat.

Midorima sengaja memberi waktu anak itu untuk memulihkan diri keterkejutannya. Merasa dia sudah tenang, Midorima kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut, "Em, kenapa kau bisa tenggelam, _nanodayo_?"

". . . ." Anak itu terus terdiam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. Ia malah menatap Midorima lekat.

Midorima yang di tatap seperti itu jadi risih dan sedikit malu. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "K-kalau begitu, namamu.. Siapa? Ah, Aku Midorima Shintarou, _nodayo_."

". . . ." Anak itu tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap wajah Midorima.

Midorima yang didiami seperti itu juga menjadi sangat bingung. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _'Anak ini kenapa? Apa dia takut padaku?'_

Melihat raut kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Midorima, anak itu terkekeh pelan tanpa suara. Membuat Midorima semakin bingung.

Diedarkan pandangannya, lalu mengambil sebuah batu yang tajam. Ia lalu menarik lengan Midorima dan menuliskan sesuatu di tanah,

" _Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, Midorima-san. Jika tidak ada dirimu aku pasti sudah tidak ada. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Ah, namaku Takao Kazunari. Salam kenal!"_

 **Deg!**

Midorima menyadari sesuatu. Ia menatap anak itu yang kini melempar senyuman manis padanya. Ia merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, sama seperti kemarin.

Midorima berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan menatap Takao ragu.

"Kau.. tidak bisa berbicara?"

Dan pertanyaan Midorima di jawab dengan anggukan dari Takao.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!

Ff dengan ide pasaran kembali saya tulis :3 Saya tau ini OOC pake banget. Maafkanlah daku yang sudah menistakan Midorima. Saya juga tau, dalam cerita ini masih sangat banyak kekurangan. Saya akan terus berusaha untuk lebih baik.

Saya gak terlalu bisa menggambarkan sebuah tempat, jadi mohon maklum dengan penjelasan tempat yang sangat tidak jelas.

Dan ya, seperti yang pernah saya bilang dulu, saya berambisi membangkitkan kembali kapal saya yang nyaris karam(?) karena kurangnya asupan ToT Jadi jangan heran kalau semua ff yang saya buat pairnya selalu MidoTaka.

Akhir kata, **Review please?**


	2. His Past

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau.. tidak bisa berbicara?"

Takao menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada tanah. Midorima bisa melihat, terdapat sebuah rasa sakit dalam mata itu. Tatapannya menyendu.

Merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menyinggung hal yang cukup sensitif, Midorima meminta maaf, "Maaf karena aku lancang bertanya seperti itu padamu, _nodayo_."

Takao yang mendengar permintaan maaf Midorima menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan mata sedikit melebar. Ia tersenyum, dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ditariknya lagi lengan Midorima dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu di tanah,

" _Tidak apa kok. Midorima-san tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan ini. Jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan."_

Midorima yang membaca sederet kalimat yang dituliskan Takao mencoba mengelak. Tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak. Namun pada saat ingin berkata, retina matanya mendapati Takao yang sedang kedinginan. Tubuhnya menggigil. Ia baru sadar jika saat ini mereka sedang basah kuyup, dan angin berhembus cukup kencang. Jadi wajar jika ia dan Takao merasa kedinginan.

Midorima bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu menarik pelan lengan Takao, "Berdirilah."

Takao yang mendengar perintah Midorima segera menurutinya dan melempar tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kita akan ke rumahku untuk mengeringkan tubuh. Jaraknya cukup dekat dari sini. Ayo,"

Midorima menarik Takao dan berjalan pulang dengan melewati hutan, seperti saat ia ke kuil tadi. Mengapa ia tidak mengambil jalan biasa dan lebih memilih hutan untuk di lewati? Tentu saja untuk menghindari rasa malu karena tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang nanti. Maaf saja, Midorima masih memiliki cadangan rasa malu –yang sangat banyak dalam dirinya.

Takao yang awalnya ingin menolak hanya pasrah saja. Ia tidak bisa berbicara. Dan ia ingat benar tentang hal itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah kakek-nenek Midorima. Takao yang melihat rumah itu cukup terkejut. Rumah ini 'kan–

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri– Shintarou, kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti itu?!" Suara histeris ibu Midorima terdengar saat ia menyambut Midorima.

"Tadi aku–"

"Oh, Takao. Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kemari. Tapi, kenapa tubuhmu basah begini?" Suara khas pria tua terdengar dari belakang ibu Midorima. "Kau juga Shintarou? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?"

–Rumah yang selalu ia kunjungi jika ia memiliki waktu senggang.

Midorima yang mendengar nama Takao keluar dari mulut kakeknya terkejut. "Jii- _san_ mengenal Takao?"

Toshio –nama kakek Midorima– tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja Jii- _san_ mengenal Takao. Dia sering kesini untuk membantuku merawat tanaman-tanaman kesayanganku. Dia juga menolongku jika aku kesulitan melakukan sesuatu."

Takao yang mendengar ucapan kakek yang sangat sering dikunjunginya ini mengangguk dan tertawa renyah.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak karena sudah sering menolong ayahku, Takao- _kun_. Dia pasti cukup merepotkanmu," Ujar Ibu Midorima.

Takao menggelengkan kepala kecil. Dia menatap kakek Midorima sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut. _Aku sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan. Aku justru merasa senang karena bisa membantu orang sebaik kakek_.

Midorima tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Takao. Dadanya kembali berdegup kencang. Sepertinya ia benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang bocah, dan dia adalah Takao.

"Kalian berdua cepatlah ganti baju. Nanti masuk angin," Suara kakek Midorima kembali terdengar. "Dan untuk Takao, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian untukmu."

Takao hanya mengangguk. Ia mengusap-usap tangannya kedinginan. Tak nerapa lama, kakek Midorima kembali ke ruang tengah dan memberikan Takao pakaian. "Ini, pakailah. Kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu di kamar tamu. Kau tau dimana tempatnya 'kan?"

Takao menerima pakaian tersebut dan mengangguk kecil. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi ke ruangan yang di tunjukkan kakek Midorima.

Takao sudah pergi, namun Midorima tetap menatap punggung Takao hingga hilang di balik tembok. Toshio yang melihat cucunya tidak bergerak sesenti 'pun bingung.

Dipukulnya punggung Midorima cukup kuat dan berkata, "Kenapa kau masih berada disini? Cepat ganti bajumu!"

Midorima hanya meringis saat merasa sakit di punggungnya. Lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Anak ini benar-benar,"

. . . . .

Midorima yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh rumah. "Kaa- _san.._ Dimana Jii- _san_ , _nanodayo_?"

"Ah, dia dan Takao sedang berada diluar. Mereka sedang menyiram tanaman-tanaman kesayangan kakekmu. Kau tau betapa sayangnya ia pada tanamannya 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu aku ke halaman depan dulu, _nodayo_. Ingin membantu Jii _-san_ juga," Dan Midorima segera berjalan keluar menuju halaman depan.

Saat ia tiba di halaman rumah, retina Midorima menangkap pemandangan yang sungguh _indah_. Takao yang sedang tersenyum senang sambil merawat tanaman-tanaman dihadapannnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari itu. Midorima tersenyum tipis. Rasa hangat yang melingkupi dadanya, baru kali ini ia rasakan.

Ia terus mengamati Takao yang menyiram bunga. Sesekali ia mengulas senyum tipis. Merasa gemas saat melihat berbagai ekspresi yang dikeluarkan anak itu.

Tak lama kemudian, dilihatnya punggung Takao berbalik dan mulai menjauh dari dari rumah ini. Setelah Takao tidak lagi terlihat, Midorima bertanya, "Takao sudah pulang ya, Jii- _san_?"

Kakek Midorima, Toshio menjawab datar. "Ya. Dia ingin mengecek keadaan neneknya."

"Oh," Midorima menunduk sebentar, dan mengajukan pertanyaan, "Jii- _san_ , bagaimana Jii- _san_ bisa mengenal Takao? Apa dia sudah lama tinggal disini?"

Toshio melirik Midorima sebentar. "Tidak seperti biasanya kau peduli pada seseorang."

"Y-yah, aku hanya penasaran saja, _nodayo_. Bukan karena hal lain,"

Toshio mendengus. "Ya, dia sudah berada disini sejak lama. Mungkin sekitar ia berumur 4 tahun."

Midorima menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi orangtuanya pindah kesini ya.."

"Orangtua Takao tidak berada disini," Toshio memotong perkataan Midorima.

Dahi Midorima sedikit mengernyit. "Kenapa, _nodayo_? Bekerja?"

Toshio terlihat menghela napas pelan. "Saat masih kecil dulu, orangtua Takao datang kemari dan _menitip_ Takao pada neneknya. Takao kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tapi.."

Midorima terlihat sangat penasaran. "Tapi kenapa, _nodayo_? Jii- _san_ jangan memotong ceritanya seperti ini!"

Toshim menatap cucunya tajam. "Dengarkan dulu aku berbicara sampai selesai!"

"Tch,"

"Tapi sejak Takao dititipkan pada neneknya, orangtuanya tidak pernah lagi datang menjemput Takao, atau sekedar menjenguknya. Hingga sekarang."

Mendengar cerita kakeknya, bahu Midorima menegang sesaat. Ia menatap kakeknya sedikit tidak percaya. "Tunggu, jadi Takao‒"

Toshio melanjutkan, "Hn. Bisa dibilang, Takao telah _dibuang_ oleh orangtuanya sendiri 7 tahun yang lalu."

 **.**

 **MidoTakaMido**

 **.**

Takao mengetuk pintu rumahnya sendiri dengan sedikit keras sebanyak 6 kali, isyarat jika dia sudah pulang.

" _Okaeri_ , Kazunari."

Suara renta sang nenek terdengar. Berjalan dengan sedikit susah payah ke arah cucunya. Kemudian mengelus pelan kepala Takao.

Takao menganggukkan kepalanya. Menatap lembut neneknya. _Tadaima, Baa-chan_.

"Hm? Kenapa rambutmu basah? Dan pakaian yang kau kenakan.. berubah? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Kazunari?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sang nenek melayang.

Takao yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan. Digenggamnya tangan neneknya dengan sedikit erat, menggelengkan kepalanya kecil dan menatap dalam sang nenek. _Aku baik-baik saja. Baa-chan tidak perlu khawatir._

Mengerti, nenek Takao kembali mengusap puncak kepala Takao dan memeluknya pelan. "Baguslah kalau begitu, Kazunari. Baa- _chan_ sungguh mengkhawatirkan dirimu,"

Takao memang tidak melihatnya, tapi Takao bisa merasakannya. Senyuman pedih yang diulas neneknya, membuat dadanya sedikit sesak.

Nenek Takao melepas pelukannya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Takao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Nenek akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau, tunggulah di kamarmu ya?"

Takao menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sesampainya ia disana, Takao mendudukkan dirinya pada sisi tempat tidur. Lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Tatapannya kembali menyendu.

Ingatannya melayang pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika ia melihat kecemasan yang ditunjukkan oleh ibu Midorima, dan bagaimana ia mengkhawatirkan putranya.

Jujur, ia juga sangat menginginkan hal itu. Ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Bukan berarti kasih sayang yang diberikan neneknya kurang, itu sudah sangat cukup. Lebih dari cukup.

Namun, naluri seorang anak yang membutuhkan orangtua tetap ada pada Takao. Sepandai apa 'pun Takao menyembunyikan perasaan itu, nyatanya saat ini ia kembali menginginkannya.

Takao memejamkan matanya. Memutar kembali memori yang telah tersimpan selama 7 tahun.

 _Malam yang dihiasi salju begitu indah namun menyakitkan. Sungguh dingin, hingga menusuk ke dalam tubuh. Mata kecilnya menatap penuh binar pada salju yang berjatuhan. Tak ingin menikmatinya sendiri, dilangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamar orang tuanya. Namun–_

" _Kita tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu tinggal bersama kita. Kau sudah melihat sendiri 'kan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang?" Ucapan dengan nada tinggi keluar dari mulut ibunya._

" _Kau benar. Dia sudah membawa banyak kesialan untuk keluarga. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi," Ayahnya ikut menimpali. Kegusaran terlihat jelas di wajahnya._

" _Bagaimana jika kita membuangnya?" Ide yang tercetus oleh ibunya sendiri._

" _Apa maksudmu?" Ayahnya menatap ibunya tidak percaya._

" _Kita akan membuang Kazunari, dan mengatakan pada semua orang jika anak itu meninggal karena kecelakaan." Ibunya menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

 _Ia bisa melihat, ayahnya tampak sedang berpikir. "Tapi–"_

" _Anata, kita tidak akan benar-benar membuangnya. Kita akan memberikannya pada ibuku yang tinggal sendiri di Hamamatsu." Ibunya terlihat menenangkan ayahnya._

" _Setiap bulan kita akan mengirimkan uang untuk Kazunari. Jadi apa yang kita lakukan ini tidak salah." Ibunya bersikeras. Berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya._

 _Dan pada akhirnya, ayahnya menyetujui keinginan ibunya._

 _Kazunari kecil tidak memahami apapun. Ia hanya mendengar namanya disebu-sebut. Ia hanya mengerti jika pembicaraan orangtuanya serius, dan Kazunari memilih kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap salju sendirian._

 _Keesokan harinya, ia terbangun di tempat yang ia tidak kenali. Ia berusaha mencari ibunya. Hingga ia menemukan sang ibu berjalan keluar. Tau ibunya ingin meninggalkannya, Kazunari berlari dan memeluk kaki jenjang Ibunya. Ia menangis dan melempar tatapan memohon pada ibunya, tidak ingin ditinggalkan._

 _Namun ibunya tetap meninggalkannya. Kazunari kecil hanya bisa menangis dalam diam di pelukan sang nenek._

 _Sejak saat itu ia tidak melihat ibunya lagi. Dan tidak merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua._

 **Tes**

Setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk mata Takao. Dibukanya kelopak mata yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan. Sekarang ia mengerti apa maksud perkataan orangtuanya saat itu. Dan sekarang, ia harus merasa betapa sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya.

Hanya di saat seperti ini, Takao merasa sangat tersiksa. Tersiksa dengan kenyataan pahit jika ia dibuang oleh orangtuanya, dan tersiksa dengan kondisi dirinya yang tidak dapat berbicara.

Ditenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lututnya. Dan menangis dalam diam tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

 **.**

 **MidoTakaMido**

 **.**

Midorima menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dirinya terus di bayangi oleh cerita kakeknya menegenai Takao.

" _Takao telah dibuang oleh orangtuanya sendiri 7 tahun yang lalu."_

Midorima mengernyitkan dahi dalam. Berpikir jika tindakan orangtua Takao sangat salah. Dalam hati ia merutuk orangtua Takao.

" _Karena dia sadar jika dia sudah dibuang oleh orangtuanya, dia tidak pernah lagi membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Walau begitu, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat baik. Dia selalu membantu orang-orang disini, terutama para lansia. Termasuk aku. Jadi tak heran jika warga terutama lansia sangat mengenalnya."_

Midorima jadi teringat saat ia pertama kali melihat Takao. Saat itu ia sedang membersihkan halaman kuil Kanzan-ji. Dan juga saat membantu kakeknya merawat tanaman-tanaman itu. Takao benar-benar tulus melakukannya.

" _Takao tidak bisa berbicara,_ nanodayo _. Lalu, sekolahnya?" Midorima sungguh penasaran dengan Takao._

" _Dia tidak bersekolah. Tapi, ia selalu minta di ajari untuk membaca dan menulis pada orang yang sudah dibantunya. Dia juga sering kesini untuk belajar. Dia cukup pintar. Walau dalam beberapa kondisi dia sangat ceroboh." Toshio menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan balik menatap Midorima yang juga menatapnya._

 _Toshio melempar tatapan menyelidik pada Midorima. "Kenapa kau terus bertanya tentang Takao?"_

 _Dan setelah itu Midorima mengeluarkan elakan khasnya dan berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan cepat._

(Midorima ingin melupakan yang bagian terakhir. Tolong.)

Di bangkitkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. Berjalan pelan kearah jendela dan menatap langit malam bertabur bintang. Melihat langit malam, Midorima teringat akan Takao. Sepertinya anak itu sangat cocok bila dibandingkan dengan langit malam.

 **Deg**

Jantung Midorima bedegup kencang saat senyuman manis Takao terlintas dalam pikirannya. Midorima tersenyum tipis. Ia ingin terus melihat senyum bahagia terpampang di wajah Takao. Bukan tatapan sendu yang ia lihat saat ia menyelamatkan Takao dulu.

Dan malam ini Midorima bertekad menghabiskan liburan bersama Takao dan membuat anak itu melupakan seluruh masalahnya saat ia berada disamping Takao.

Sepertinya, Midorima merasa sangat bersyukur karena telah datang ke Hamamatsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Preview chap. 3]**_

"Bakao,"

Takao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Midorima. Ada apa?

"Apa kau.. punya waktu saat akhir minggu nanti, nodayo?" Suara Midorima terdengar ragu.

Takao menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap tanya Midorima.

"Kalau begitu, mau menemaniku pergi jalan-jalan? M-maksudku, aku ingin menghabiskan liburanku dengan mengelilingi kota ini.."

Midorima melirik Takao, "Kau.. mau?"

Dan permintaan Midorima diterima dengan senang hati oleh Takao.

.

.

 **Midorima Shintarou, 17 tahun.**

 **Takao Kazunari, 11 tahun.**

Saya tau ini gaje banget :") MidoTaka yang super OOC, banyaknya Typo, EYD berantakan, dan hadirnya OC, yaitu Toshio sebagai kakek Midorima. Gak tau kenapa, kayaknya chap ini italic pada berhamburan :3 Maap kalau ada yang bingung. Itu italicnya disesuain dengan kondisi yak :3 #dihajar

Apakah ini udah cukup panjang? Aduh, maap yak. Untuk chap ini saya mampunya cuman segini :') Maapkan lah saya :')

Dan mengenai preview chap, ini saya buat untuk menunjukkan perubahan sikap Midorima dan Takao. Interaksi mereka akan sama dengan yg aslinya :3

Saya senang karena MidoTaka ship masih ada :D #nangispenuhharu Saya akan berjuang untuk melanjutkannya!

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk respon kalian! Saya sangat senang dengan itu semua :D Saya sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa mendapat tanggapan sebaik ini Sekali lagi terima kasih, Minna-san #bow

Akhir kata, **Review please?**


	3. With You, in The end of Summer

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari mengenai wajah Takao yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, tanda tidak nyaman dengan cahaya yang menerpa dirinya langsung. Dibukanya perlahan kelopak mata.

Ah, Takao terbangun dengan mata yang sembab. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis semalaman. Ia jatuh tertidur karena lelah menangis. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Baa-chan!_

Takao segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencari neneknya. Di carinya ke seluruh ruangan, hingga ia menemukan neneknya sedang duduk di teras rumah sambil memandang langit pagi yang cerah.

Tanpa aba-aba, Takao menubrukan tubuhnya pada sang nenek. Memeluk neneknya erat seolah tak ada lagi hari esok.

Yuusa, nenek Takao, terkejut saat merasa dirinya di peluk dengan erat. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh puncak kepala Takao pelan. Usapannya bertambah intens saat ia merasa bahunya terasa basah.

Takao menangis.

Ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu sang nenek. Ia tak tau mengapa, air matanya tumpah saat melihat neneknya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Memori 7 tahun yang lalu terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak berdaya.

Yuusa menatap Takao sedih. Ia tau apa yang sedang di alami cucunya. Saat melihat Takao yang meringkuk di tempat tidur. Matanya terlihat sangat sembab. Bekas urai air mata terlihat jelas di wajah Takao.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan _putri_ nya pada anak yang tidak berdosa ini sungguh kejam. Dia menelantarkan putranya sendiri demi status sosial. Yuusa sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan jika hal ini akan terjadi.

Sang nenek menenangkan Takao, "Tenanglah, Kazunari. Nenek tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Nenek akan terus bersamamu,"

Takao hanya mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar ucapan neneknya.

 **.**

 **MidoTakaMido**

 **.**

Midorima bergerak gelisah. Kakinya terus di gerakkan. Matanya sesekali melirik kanan-kiri. Dia merasa sangat tidak tenang. Sudah sejam lebih ia berdiri di halaman kuil Kanzan-ji. Namun belum dilihat sama sekali batang hidung Takao. _'Kenapa Takao belum datang juga, nodayo?'_

Midorima menjadi khawatir. Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Takao. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, ia sama sekali tidak tau dimana tempat Takao tinggal!

Tidak ingin berputus asa secepat ini, Midorima bertanya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tidak sengaja ia lihat. " _Sumimasen_ ,"

Pria tua itu berbalik dan menatap Midorima. "Ya? Ada perlu apa anak muda?"

Midorima berdehem sedikit. "Apa anda tahu dimana tempat tinggal Takao?"

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit. "Takao?"

Midorima mengangguk. "Ya, Takao. Seorang anak yang selalu membersihkan kuil itu,"

Mendengar sedikit penjelasan Midorima, pria itu menepuk tangannya. "Ah, Takao. Ya, ya. Aku mengingatnya. Dia anak yang selalu membantu para orangtua disini,"

Midorima tersenyum tipis, "Jadi, apa anda tau dimana ia tinggal?"

"Dia tinggal tak jauh dari sini. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti jalan ini lalu beloklah ke kiri. Kemudian jalan saja lurus hingga kau melihat sebuah rumah yang berada di ujung jalan. Rumahnya bercat putih dan terdapat papan nama keluarga 'Takao' disana." Jelas pria itu.

Midorima mendengar seksama penjelasan pria tua itu, lalu berterima kasih dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Takao sesuai dengan intruksi pria itu. Sepanjang jalan, ia menikmati pemandangan kompleks. Tidak banyak perubahan.

Hingga Midorima sadar jika ia merasa familiar dengan tempat yang sekarang ia pijaki. Ia merasa pernah datang kemari. Namun ia tak tau kapan. Ia lupa. Menepis perasaan itu, dilanjutkan perjalanannya.

Perasaan familiar yang dirasakan Midorima semakin menguat setelah sampai di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan halaman yang sangat terawat, rumah yang di yakininya sebagai rumah Takao. Diketuknya pintu beberapa kali.

Tak berapa lama, pintu rumah terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita tua dengan tubuh yang membungkuk. Midorima terkejut saat melihat sosok tersebut. Seketika kenangan masa kecilnya saat berada di Hamamatsu kembali menguak.

"Yuusa.. Baa- _san_?"

Sang nenek 'pun merasa terkejut melihat Midorima. Diamati pemuda itu dengan lekat. "Shintarou- _kun_?"

"Baa- _san_ mengingatku?" Midorima menatap Yuusa penuh harap.

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu, Shintarou- _kun_. Seorang anak yang selalu datang kesini untuk meminta kue _pie_ tak mungkin kulupakan begitu saja," Yuusa tertawa pelan. Mengingat kembali masa lalu yang menurutnya lucu bersama pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu. Pertumbuhanmu sungguh cepat. Kau sudah setinggi dan setampan ini. Pubertas memang mengerikan ya," sang nenek kembali berujar. Mempersilahkan Midorima masuk.

Midorima tersenyum. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. _Tidak berubah sama sekali_. Hingga ia menyadari tujuan kedatangannya kesini. "Baa- _san_..?"

"Ya?"

"Jadi, Takao adalah cucu baa- _san_ , _nodayo_?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya. Kazunari adalah cucuku satu-satunya,"

Midorima tak yakin, tapi ia melihat senyuman sarat akan kesedihan sekilas di wajah keriput nenek itu. Ia terdiam. Suasana jadi sedikit canggung.

"Jadi Shintarou- _kun_ , ada apa datang kesini? Ingin kue _pie_ lagi?" Nenek Yuusa melempar candaan.

Midorima hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, Yuusa-Baa _-san_. Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menemui Takao."

Ekspresi Yuusa sedikit berubah saat mendengar Midorima. "Kau ingin bertemu Kazunari?"

Midorima menjawab mantap. "Ya."

"Kazunari sedang tidur di kamarnya. Kamarnya tepat di samping kamarku," Sang nenek berucap.

Midorima berdiri. Ingin pergi ke kamar Takao. Namun ia menatap dalam Yuusa. Tatapan matanya sulit diartikan.

Yuusa yang melihat tatapan Midorima hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Memberi isyarat pada sosok anak yang kini telah menjadi remaja.

Di langkahkan kakinya ke kamar Takao. Saat ia sampai disana, ditatapnya pintu kayu di hadapannya. Dibukanya pintu dengan perlahan.

Didekatinya tempat tidur. Wajah Takao terlihat sangat damai. Disingkapnya helai rambut ke samping. Memperhatikan lebih dalam wajah bocah itu.

Kulitnya terasa sangat halus. Hidung bangir yang mungil dan bibir tipis. Rahangnya terlihat lembut. Semuanya terlihat _indah._ Namun mata Midorima menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

Mata bengkak kentara. Bekas urai air mata terlihat samar. Midorima yakin, Takao pasti menangis hingga kelelahan. Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak. Melihat kondisi Takao yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya _sakit_. Seolah ia bisa merasakan apa yang Takao rasakan.

Usapan Midorima semakin intens. Menimbulkan pergerakan kecil Takao. Kelopak mata dibuka perlahan. Menatap langsung manik emerald Midorima.

Kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya disandarkan ke kepala tempat tidur, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ia hanya menatap bingung Midorima. Menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan besar. _Apa yang dilakukan Midorima-san disini_?

Midorima yang seolah mengetahui makna tatapan Takao, berdehem pelan. "Aku kesini untuk menjengukmu, _nodayo_."

Takao memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. _Tapi aku tidak sakit.._

"Aku tau kau tidak sakit, _nanodayo_. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja. Apa itu salah? Lagipula aku kesini sebenarnya untuk menemui Yuusa-Baa _-san_." Yah, elakan yang sungguh bagus, Midorima Shintarou.

Takao mengernyitkan dahi. Menyipitkan mata sambil terus menatap Midorima. _Kau mengenal nenekku?_

Midorima yang melihat tatapan Takao mendecih kesal. "Tentu saja aku mengenal Yuusa-Baa _-san, nanodayo_. Saat masih kecil dulu aku sering kesini."

Takao menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian menatap Midorima dengan kerlingan jenaka. _Aku tidak tau kalau Midorima-san sewaktu kecil aktif juga, ya._

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, _nanodayo_?!" Midorima bertanya dengan nada penuh kekesalan.

Tawa Takao pecah. Midorima yang melihatnya semakin kesal, "Kenapa kau tertawa?! Berhenti!"

Melihat wajah Midorima yang memerah karena malu membuat tawa Takao semakin kencang, walau _tanpa_ suara. Terbukti bahunya yang bergetar kuat.

"Kubilang berhenti tertawa, _nanodayo_!" Walau Midorima terus meneriakan kalimat yang sama berulang kali, namun ia sebenarnya merasa senang dan bersyukur.

Tanpa Takao sadari, ia telah melewatkan senyuman langka seorang Midorima Shintarou.

. . . . . .

Tatapan Yuusa terpaku pada cucunya. Ia menatap Takao dengan pandangan terkejut bercampur haru. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Takao sebahagia ini. Melepaskan tawa tanpa beban sedikit 'pun.

Ya, Takao memang memiliki sifat yang ceria. Mengeluarkan senyuman manis pada orang-orang merupakan hal yang selalu ia lakukan. Namun, dibalik senyum itu, terdapat sebuah duka yang sangat dalam. Wajahnya mungkin tersenyum, namun batinnya sedang menangisi sang takdir.

Yuusa menyadari hal ini. Cucunya Kazunari, selalu berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Di usianya yang terlampau dini, ia harus memendam segala perasaan yang ia rasakan. Usia yang harusnya dipenuhi berbagai macam kebahagiaan, tergantikan oleh penderitaan tiada tara.

Tetapi, melihat Takao yang sedang bersenda gurau –dengan cara yang _berbeda_ , tentu saja- seolah menghapus kesengsaraan yang anak itu alami. Dan ini semua karena Midorima, seorang anak yang sangat kaku yang dulunya selalu datang menemaninya dengan berbagai alasan. Dan kini, ia datang sebagai _cahaya_ di tengah kegelapan yang dirasakan Kazunari.

Yuusa mengembangkan senyuman tulus. Dilebarkan daun pintu tersebut. "Ada yang mau kue?"

Midorima dan Takao spontan menganggukkan kepala. Saling melempar tatapan tajam, dan memperebutkan kue.

Bagi Midorima, Takao dan sang nenek, Yuusa, ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **MidoTakaMido**

 **.**

Midorima mengusap peluh yang bercucuran deras dari pori-pori kulitnya. Menghela napas kelelahan beberapa kali. Sesekali mengipasi diri guna meredakan suhu panas yang menderanya –walau ia tahu itu sama sekali tak berguna.

Tatapan dialihkan pada sosok anak yang kini sibuk menyapu halaman kuil. "Takao, apa kau sudah selesai membersihkannya, _nodayo_?"

Beberapa menit setelah pertanyaan dilempar, Takao kembali dari pekerjaannya dan menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali –sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Midorima.

‒Sejak mengunjungi Takao saat itu, membersihkan kuil Kanzan-ji seperti saat ini telah menjadi salah satu kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan bersama Takao selama sebulan ini. Midorima selalu berada disamping sang bocah dan ikut membantu, apa 'pun yang dilakukan Takao.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Midorima bangkit dan menatap Takao.

Takao menggelengkan kepalanya. Di keluarkannya secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu, _"Aku ingin ke danau Hamana terlebih dulu, Shin-chan."_

Dahi Midorima mengernyit dan mata menatap tajam. "Kau mau apa di danau Hamana di siang hari terik seperti ini, _nodayo_?"

Seketika Takao memasang ekspresi cemberut dan kembali menulis. _"Bisa tidak sih Shin-chan mengikuti saja tanpa banyak bertanya?"_

Kernyitan di dahi Midorima semakin dalam. "Tch, aku bertanya karena– waa–!"

Takao memutar bola mata kesal. Langsung ditariknya lengan Midorima dan pergi menuju danau Hamana.

"Ini siang hari, _nanodayo_! Sinar matahari sedang terik-teriknya!"

Takao terus menarik Midorima, hingga mereka sampai pada tempat yang sangat strategis. Tempat ini ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan, sehingga sinar matahari terhalang daun pohon yang sangat lebat.

Takao mendudukkan dirinya di tanah. Kemudian menatap danau yang terhampar jelas di depan mata. Diliriknya Midorima dan menepuk tanah disampingnya, ingin Midorima duduk di sisinya.

Midorima yang melihat Takao jengah. Namun tetap mendudukkan dirinya disamping Takao. Ikut menatap danau Hamana.

Takao yang duduk disisi Midorima tiba-tiba saja terkekeh pelan. Midorima menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kau kenapa, Takao?"

Takao menuliskan sesuatu pada _note_ kecil yang selalu ia bawa dan menunjukkan pada Midorima. _"Aku teringat saat kau menolongku dulu, Shin-chan. Tempatnya disini juga 'kan?"_

Midorima terdiam sejenak setelah meneliti tempat mereka berada sekarang. "Benar juga, _nodayo_. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tenggelam? Berniat bunuh diri?" Midorima dan mulut kejamnya.

Takao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu kembali menulis. _"Aku mencari kalung pemberian nenekku yang tidak sengaja terjatuh di danau. Tapi aku tak sadar jika aku sudah ke tengah danau dan berakhir seperti itu,"_

Midorima yang telah membaca itu mendengus. "Otakmu memang dangkal, _nanodayo_. Setidaknya kau bisa meminta tolong pada orang lain!"

Takao menatap Midorima kesal dan menulis, _"Bagaimana caranya aku meminta tolong, Baka Shin-chan? Tidak ada orang lain disana selain aku!"_

Midorima menatap Takao. "Kau bohong, _nodayo_! Kau anggap aku apa, hah? Jika benar tidak ada orang, maka kau tidak akan selamat karena kutolong!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Takao mencubit pipi Midorima keras.

"Ow!" Midorima mengaduh keras. "Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun? Sopanlah sedikit pada seseorang yang lebih tua darimu, _nodayo_!"

Midorima dan Takao terus berdebat. Mereka terlihat tidak akur. Namun sebenarnya, mereka sudah sangat dekat. Saling memahami satu sama lain, dan mengetahui kepribadian masing-masing. Satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua.

. . . . . .

Midorima dan Takao terlihat sedang terbaring di atas rerumputan. Mereka kelelahan karena terus bertengkar sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Midorima. Dan disinilah mereka. Memutuskan mendinginkan pikiran di bawah pohon rimbun di temani angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggoda menuju ke alam bawah sadar.

Menatap langit musim panas yang begitu cerah dihiasi awan beraneka bentuk. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Terutama Takao.

Selama ini ia selalu sendirian. Walau memiliki sikap yang ceria dan disukai banyak orang, Takao tetap sendiri. Tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya. Alasannya hanya satu. Karena Takao tidak bisa berbicara. Karena itu juga lah Takao memutuskan untuk tidak bersekolah dan memilih meminta para orangtua yang sudah ia bantu mengajarinya.

Takao berpikir, ia akan terus sendirian. Tidak memiliki siapa 'pun. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Midorima. Walau pemuda itu sudah tau ia tidak bisa berbicara, ia tetap bersamanya.

"Takao,"

Lamunan Takao buyar. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Midorima. _Ada apa?_

Midorima bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Takao. "Apa kau.. punya waktu saat akhir minggu nanti, _nanodayo_?" Suara Midorima terdengar ragu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Midorima, Takao ikut bangkit dan menggeleng pelan. Menatap Midorima penuh tanya.

"Kalau begitu, mau menemaniku pergi jalan-jalan? M-maksudku, aku ingin menghabiskan liburanku dengan mengelilingi kota ini.." Midorima berusaha menormalkan nada suaranya.

Kemudian diliriknya Takao, "Kau.. mau?"

Midorima menanti jawaban Takao dengan harap-harap cemas. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

Takao yang melihat Midorima terkekeh dalam hati. Di ambilnya _note_ kesayangannnya dan menulis, _"Tentu saja! Aku juga sangat ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan Shin-chan!"_

Midorima yang membaca balasan Takao perlahan wajahnya dihiasi rona merah samar. Dibuangnya pandangannya dan tangannya menaikkan kacamata.

"B-bodoh,"

Takao tertawa keras melihat reaksi Midorima. Hatinya mulai menghangat. Menghabiskan waktu dengan orang selain neneknya, ini adalah yang pertama bagi Takao.

" _Ureshii na,"_

Ya, Takao merasa pertemuannya dengan Midorima adalah sebuah anugerah di hidupnya.

 **.**

 **MidoTakaMido**

 **.**

Takao berlari kecil. Raut wajah nampak sedikit panik. Mulut berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Kaki terus dipacu dengan cepat menuju kuil Kanzan-ji, tempat pertemuan mereka.

' _Semoga aku tidak terlambat,'_

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sampai pada tempat yang mereka janjikan. Tubuh membungkuk memegang lutut dan meraup napas banyak, ia kelelahan karena berlari. Kemudian tubuh di tegakkan, dan retina matanya menangkap sosok _familiar_ yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Wajahnya terlihat mendongak, lensa kacamata merefleksi awan dan langit. Tangan kanan dimasukkan kedalam saku, dan tangan kiri yang terbalut perban memegang sebuah boneka _kuma_. Di punggung melekat sebuah ransel hitam. Tampaknya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan sang bocah elang.

Takao terus mengamati Midorima. Dia mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana jins panjang berwarna biru gelap. Dan ia mengenakan sebuah sneakers berwarna hitam-merah. Di mata Takao, Midorima begitu bersinar. _Shin-chan keren sekali.._

Midorima menolehkan kepala ke samping. Mendapati Takao sedang terbengong sambil menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepat ikuti aku. Kita harus ke halte sekarang, _nanodayo_. Nanti kita ketinggalan _bus_ nya."

Takao yang tersadar dari lamunannya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian berlari menyusul Midorima yang sudah jauh berada di depan.

. . . . . . .

Takao mengerjapkan matanya sesekali. Diedarkan pandangannya. Menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan mata berbinar. Begitu ramai. Begitu Menyesakkan. Namun entah mengapa Takao merasa bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke pusat kota setelah 8 tahun lamanya.

 _Woah.. Keren sekali.._

Midorima melirikkan matanya pada Takao. Seulas senyum tipis terbit di wajah tampannya. Dilihatnya Takao yang menatap semuanya dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman lebar. Pipinya merona karena kekagumannya pada daerah yang belum pernah ia kunjungi.

Tangannya meraih tangan mungil si bocah elang, yang menimbulkan tatapan terkejut dan heran milik si empunya. Menarik pelan tubuh pendek itu ke sebuah daerah bersejarah dari kota Hamamatsu.

20 menit telah berlalu, namun baik Midorima maupun Takao belum ada yang membuka suara. Mereka menikmati keheningan yang tercipta, hingga mata Takao tertuju pada satu kedai makanan. Ditariknya halus tangan Midorima yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Ada apa?"

Diarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah kedai makanan yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan mereka. Mata menatap Midorima dan kedai secara bergantian. Genggaman tangan pada Midorima semakin dieratkan senada dengan tatapan memohon yang dilayangkannya saat ini.

".. Kau ingin kesana ya, _nodayo_?" Midorima mulai memahami gestur yang diberikan Takao.

Takao yang mendengar tebakan Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, kemudian kembali menarik-narik tangan sang pemuda dengan tenaga lebih besar.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga ingin mencicipi makanan khas musim panas yang jarang ada. Ayo," Midorima melempar senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan pada orang-orang.

Melihat senyuman Midorima, wajah Takao perlahan memerah hingga ke telinga. Dadanya terasa mulai berdentum kencang. Ia malu, apalagi saat melihat tautan tangan mereka yang begitu erat hingga rasanya tak dapat terpisahkan.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata mereka telah berada di dalam kedai yang ditunjuk Takao tadi. _Sungguh ramai_. Kesan pertama yang terlintas dibenak Takao saat memperhatikan kedai tersebut.

"Takao, kau ingin memesan apa, _nodayo_?"

Takao mengalihkan pandangan pada Midorima. Lalu mengambil _note_ kecil yang tersimpan di sakunya dan menulis, _"Aku ingin makan_ Hiyayokko _! Ada 'kan?"_

"Tentu saja ada," Midorima kemudian memesan makanan. "Jii _-san_ , aku pesan satu porsi _Hiyayokko_ dan dua porsi _Hiyashi Chuka_!"

Takao menolehkan kepalanya pada Midorima dan memandang pemuda itu penuh tanya. _"Kenapa_ Hiyashi Chuka _-nya dua porsi? Satu porsi_ Hiyayokko _sudah cukup buatku kok,"_

Midorima menghela napas. "Satu porsi tahu tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, Takao. Selain itu kita akan mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata yang letaknya saling berjauhan,"

 _Hm, begitu ya.._ Takao hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda paham.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit, makanan yang mereka pesan akhirnya selesai dibuat, dan tersaji dengan rapi di hadapan keduanya.

" _Itadakimasu_ ,"

Midorima mengambil sumpit yang berada di sisi mangkuk dan menyantap dengan penuh hikmat makanannya. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmatinya. Sedangkan Takao yang berada di sisinya hanya terdiam memaku memandang makanannya.

' _Kenapa banyak sekali jenis sayur-sayuran disini? Dan apa ini? Apel dan mentimun dicampur dalam ramen? Ugh, aku tidak mau makan,'_ Takao meringis dalam hati. Pandangan terarah pada _Hiyayokko_ dan mengambil makanan tersebut.

' _Setidaknya tahu lebih enak dari makanan yang isinya tak jelas itu,'_

Namun sayang, sebelum irisan tahu itu sampai ke mulutnya, terdengar suara Midorima menyela. "Kenapa kau tidak memakan _Hiyashi chuka_ nya, _nodayo_?"

Takao memandang Midorima sejenak dan menulis, _"Aku tidak mau makan itu. Terlihat mengerikan._ Hiyayokko _saja sudah cukup untukku."_

"Tch, sudah kubilang kau harus memakannya, Takao! Lagipula ini enak!"

Takao memicingkan mata dan menatap Midorima penuh skeptis. Makanan yang isinya campur-campur tak jelas ini dibilang enak? Ia tidak percaya. _"Tidak! Aku tak mau makan itu! Pasti rasanya juga mengerikan!"_

Midorima menghadap penuh pada Takao. "Ini rasanya enak, Bakao! Cobalah sedikit," Kemudian tangan meraih mangkuk berisi _Hiyashi chuka_ milik Takao dan menyuapkannya sedikit.

Tangan kecilnya dengan sigap menutup mulut dan mata berkilat kesal. Kepala ia gelengkan dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Lalu mengambil _note_ dan menulis dengan cepat, _"AKU TIDAK MAU, Shin-chan!"_

Dahi Midorima berkedut kesal. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyerah hingga Takao mau memakan makanan yang sudah ia pesankan khusus untuk bocah itu. "Kau harus makan—"

Oh, sepertinya ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang panjang.

. . . . . . .

Midorima memandang Takao sinis. Sedangkan bocah itu menanggapinya dengan santai dan mengelus perutnya beberapa kali. Ia kekenyangan. Tak disangkanya jika makanan 'campur-campur' itu memiliki cita rasa yang sangat lezat. Pantas saja Midorima sangat menikmatinya tadi. Ternyata benar-benar enak.

"Kau sungguh membuatku malu, _nodayo_." Midorima berujar kesal.

Mendengarnya, Takao menampilkan cengiran lebar dan menulis, _"Ehehe, gomen ne Shin-chan. Kupikir tadi rasanya tidak enak, tapi ternyata lezat sekali! Habisnya tampilan makanan itu kurang meyakinkan. Apalagi kau memaksaku, jadi aku refleks lari (‾3‾) Jangan marah ya.."_

Midorima merasa matanya menjadi iritasi saat membaca deretan kalimat yang ditemani emoticon mengerikan itu. Ia berdecih dalam hati. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Tempat tujuan kita sudah dekat. Kau lihat bukit itu?"

Takao mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat yang ditunjuk Midorima lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tepat di bukit itu, terdapat Kastel Hamamatsu yang menjadi tujuan kita. Kastel Hamamatsu letaknya di sudut taman sebelah selatan. Kastil ini merupakan salah satu situs paling bersejarah di kota ini." Jelas Midorima singkat.

Takao membulatkan bibirnya. Matanya menatap penuh antusias. Kepala ia tolehkan pada Midorima dan tangan menarik-narik pemuda itu menuju bukit tersebut. Ia sangat bersemangat.

Midorima tersenyum maklum. Tangan menggenggam erat Takao, tak ingin bocah itu hilang dari pengawasannya. Mengikuti langkah semangat Takao dengan hati menghangat.

 _Teruslah tersenyum seperti ini, Takao._

. . . . . . .

Takao berlari kecil di taman Kastel. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Takao, jangan berlarian seperti itu, _nodayo_." Midorima berucap lelah. Sisi bocah Takao benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan.

Takao yang berada tak jauh di depan Midorima tertawa kecil. Ia mengeluarkan _note_ nya dan menulis, _"Ini sungguh menyenangkan, Shin-chan! Aku jadi tak bisa menahan diri."_

"Ya, ya, aku tau kau senang. Tapi jangan lepaskan genggamanku darimu! Disini sangat ramai. Akan sangat repot kalau kau hilang!"

Takao tersenyum jahil. _"Aku tak menyangka kalau Shin-chan sebegitu khawatirnya padaku,"_

Midorima membuang pandangan. "U-untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _nodayo_?! Sudahlah, cepat kemarikan tanganmu!"

Takao kembali tertawa. Diulurkan tangannya pada Midorima, dan kembali merasakan rasa hangat yang menyelimuti telapak tangannya.

Midorima dan Takao berjalan memasuki Kastel yang sangat luas tersebut. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat benda-benda bersejarah dalam Kastel yang merangkap menjadi museum itu. Ada baju besi, pedang perang, uang koin dan peta perjalanan _Ieyasu Kun_ saat berperang. Bahkan terdapat miniatur kota Hamamatsu 400 tahun silam dan sebuah peta dinding yang menggambarkan 47 kastel di seluruh Jepang.

Tatapan rasa penasaran, ingin tahu, dan kekaguman tergambar jelas di mata Takao. Ia terus bertanya mengenai benda prasejarah yang mereka lihat dan berdecak kagum saat Midorima menjelaskannya.

Perjalanan di Kastel Hamamatsu tidak berhenti sampai disini saja. Tentu saja, mereka tak lupa mengunjungi lantai tiga dari Kastel tersebut. Lantai tiga digunakan sebagai ruangan observasi dalam empat penjuru arah. Dari sini mereka bisa melihat seluruh kota Hamamatsu.

Cengiran tak pernah lepas dari wajah Takao. Ia terus melompat kegirangan saat mendapati hal yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Hingga tatapannya jatuh pada wilayah Hamamatsu di bagian barat. Ia menarik lengan jaket Midorima semangat dan menulis sesuatu di _note_ nya, _"Shin-chan lihat! Itu Danau Hamana! Itu berarti kita tinggal di daerah kawasan itu 'kan?!"_

Midorima tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kita tinggal di kawasan sebelah barat Hamamatsu, dekat dengan danau Hamana. Lihatlah, kau bisa melihat perumahan tempat kita tinggal 'kan?"

Takao menganggukkan kepalanya keras saat mendengar ucapan Midorima. Matanya sangat berbinar. Midorima yang melihatnya merasa sangat gemas. Diarahkan tangannya pada puncak kepala Takao, lalu mengacak rambut bocah itu pelan.

Takao yang merasakan sebuah pergerakan di kepalanya menoleh.

"Apa kau sudah puas melihatnya? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah dari ini, _nodayo_."

Sontak Takao melebarkan pupilnya. _"Tempat yang lebih indah dari sini?! Aku mau pergi kesana! Aku mau pergi!"_

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang,"

 **.**

 **MidoTakaMido**

 **.**

' _Kebun.. Binatang?'_

Takao memiringkan sedikit kepalanya _. Jadi ini tempat indah yang Shin-chan maksud?_

"Bukan, _nodayo_."

Takao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Midorima. _Kenapa dia bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan?_

"Ini bukanlah tempat indah yang kujanjikan padamu. Apa kau sudah pernah mengunjungi kebun binatang sebelumnya?"

Takao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tatapannya sedikit menyendu.

"... Ayo." Midorima meraih tangan mungil Takao dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam kebun binatang yang terkenal di Hamamatsu itu.

Tepatnya, Hamamatsu City Zoo, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama HamaZoo. Sebuah kebun binatang yang dinobatkan sebagai kebun binatang dengan koleksi terbesar dari hewan primata di Jepang.

Di dalam kebun binatang ini, terdapat 400 hewan dari 120 spesies, termasuk hewan-hewan langka seperti Orangutan Sumatera dan _Western Lowland Gorilla_ , bahkan disini terdapat _Golden Lion Tamarin_.

Takao menganalisa tempat yang mereka lewati dan terus berkomentar dalam hati. Namun satu hal yang ia tangkap. Kebun binatang ini benar-benar diproyeksikan layaknya hutan belantara sungguhan. Terdengar suara kicauan burung, dan dengung serangga, juga terdapat tanaman berbunga sepanjang jalan. Takao sungguh suka dengan ini!

 _Orang yang sudah membuat kebun binatang ini sungguh hebat!_ Takao memuji dengan tulus dan penuh rasa kagum.

Saat sedang asyik mengutarakan kekaguman pada orang yang telah membuat tempat menakjubkan ini, Takao merasakan sebuah tarikan.

"Coba kau lihat diatas sana, _nodayo_." Midorima berucap dengan nada yang antusias.

Takao mengarahkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjuk Midorima. Dan saat retinanya menangkap objek yang dimaksud Midorima, matanya bersinar cerah. Tangan cepat-cepat dilepaskan dari genggaman Midorima dan mengambil _note_ ,

" _Hewan apa itu!? Aku belum pernah melihatnya! Kenapa bulunya berwarna seperti emas milik Baa-chan?!"_

Midorima tersenyum tipis. "Itu adalah _Golden Lion Tamarin_. Salah satu jenis hewan yang sangat langka. Aku terkejut pihak kebun binatang ini bisa mendatangkan hewan ini."

 _Go-goruden raion tamarin? Uh, namanya susah sekali._ Takao mencoba mengulang nama yang disebut Midorima tadi, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

" _Ne, Shin-chan. Bukankah Raion itu artinya singa?"_ Ia menarik lengan Midorima dan menunjukkan _note_ nya.

Midorima mengerjapkan mata sekali. "Ya. Lalu?"

Takao menatap Midorima sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah hewan mungil tersebut.

Ah, Midorima sadar. "Walau dalam namanya mengandung kata singa, tapi kenyataannya adalah _Golden Lion Tamarin_ hanya seekor monyet kecil dari _famili Cebidae_."

Takao menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Padahal dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

Setelah puas mengamati beberapa hewan, Midorima dan Takao memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Sudah tidak lelah?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya pusat perhatian Takao telah teralihkan pada kumpulan orang-orang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Midorima bangkit dan kembali menarik Takao.

 _KELINCIII!_ Takao menjerit dalam hati. Ia terlihat sangat ingin menyentuh makhluk gempal berbulu halus itu.

"Paman, apa kami bisa ikut bermain dengan kelincinya juga?" Suara datar Midorima terdengar.

"Tentu saja! Kebetulan masih ada dua kelinci yang belum memiliki teman bermain. _Saa,_ Fion, Yoru, kesini!"

Terlihat dua ekor kelinci sedang berlarian saling mengejar. Satu berbulu putih bersih, dan satu berbulu putih-coklat. Takao yang sudah tak sabar ikut berlari dan bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci itu.

 **Hup!**

Midorima menangkap seekor kelinci yang berbulu putih-coklat dan menggendongnya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Takao. Sedangkan bocah itu sedang memeluk erat kelinci yang satunya. Sesekali ia mengusapkan pipinya pada bulu halus sang kelinci. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai hewan bertelinga panjang ini.

"Jangan terus memainkannya seperti itu, _nanodayo_. Beri dia makan ini,"

Midorima mengambil 2 buah wortel dan beberapa helai kangkung. Ia memberi satu wortel pada Takao, lalu mulai memberi makan kelinci yang ia tangkap tadi. Kelinci-kelinci itu tampak sangat lahap. Sesekali Midorima memberi makan kelinci yang berada dalam pangkuan Takao, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Baik Midorima maupun Takao, sungguh menikmati kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Di sela-sela kegiatan mereka, Takao menyodorkan _note_ nya, _"Kelincinya imut sekali ya, Shin-chan. Mereka lucu. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku bisa melihat hewan sebanyak ini. Untuk itu, terima kasih_ _"_

Tulisan yang ditemani emoticon itu membuat jantung Midorima berdesir. "Sama-sama. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi, Takao."

Takao tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepala, tangan mengelus pelan bulu kelinci.

' _Kebun binatang ternyata bagus juga,'_

. . . . . . .

Setelah lelah bermain di kebun binatang, sepertinya hal yang nikmat untuk dilakukan adalah bersantai di bawah teduhan sebuah pohon _imitasi_ lalu menikmati pemandangan sekitar yang –benar-benar terlihat layaknya hutan tropis sungguhan. Tempat ini bernama _Tropical Fruit Green House_ , sebuah ruang santai yang di desain secara khusus yang terdapat di Hamamatsu Fruit Park.

Ya, Midorima dan Takao kini berpindah lokasi. Sedang menikmati hangatnya udara hutan tropis yang jarang ada di Jepang. Namun, ditengah larutnya Midorima dalam kondisi menenangkan ini, ia merasa goncangan kecil pada bahunya.

" _Shin-chan, aku lapar."_

Dahi sang pemuda mengernyit. "Kau lapar lagi?"

Takao mencebik lucu. _"Seluruh tenagaku sudah habis karena berkeliling dan bermain tadi,"_

"Kau ini benar-benar. Syukurlah kita mendatangi tempat yang tepat. Bangun. Kita pergi ke kebun dari taman ini."

Dan Takao hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati. _Di dalam taman ada kebun?_

Midorima menggenggam tangan Takao dan berjalan ke kebun buah di taman ini.

Setibanya di sana, binar di mata Takao kembali saat melihat begitu banyak jenis buah di tempat ini. Perutnya berteriak minta di isi. Ia segera berlari ke arah kebun buah.

Midorima mengikuti jejak Takao. Pandangan diedarkan. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang kesini, dan seperti yang banyak orang katakan, tempat ini sangat bagus untuk liburan keluarga.

"Keluarga ya.." Matanya menangkap Takao yang sedang mengamati buah-buahan dengan tatapan lapar sekaligus kagum.

' _Inilah gunanya aku mengajakmu kemari,'_ Kaki dilangkahkan menuju Takao lalu menarik pipi si bocah dengan cukup keras.

Terdapat cukup banyak pengunjung disini. Kegiatan mereka sama, mengamati buah dengan hati yang senang. Hingga terdengar pengumuman dari seorang _tour guide_ dari taman itu,

" _Minna-san,_ buah-buah yang tumbuh dan dipanen disini berdasarkan dari musimnya. Khusus untuk bulan Juli hingga September, buah yang tumbuh dan dapat dipanen adalah buah ceri, persik, plum, dan aprikot. Setelah ini, akan ada pemanenan dari buah-buahan. Silahkan mengambil keranjang yang telah kami sediakan, dan nikmati buahnya."

Saat sang _tour guide_ selesai menyampaikannya, terdengar suara riuh dari pengunjung. Takao yang juga mendengarnya tak kalah heboh. Ia sungguh senang. Ia melompat-lompat bahagia saat Midorima datang membawa sebuah keranjang.

"Kau bebas memilih buah yang kau inginkan, _nodayo_."

Takao mengangguk senang dan langsung mengambil keranjang yang berada di tangan Midorima. Kemudian ia berlari dan mulai memilih buah yang ia inginkan. Tak jarang ia meminta bantuan seorang _tour guide_ jika buah yang ia inginkan berada di pohon yang tinggi. Ia tidak sekedar mengambilnya saja, namun ia juga memperhatikan struktur pohon dari buah yang ia ambil. Midorima tersenyum. Disini, Takao bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan dari struktur setiap pohon dan mempelajarinya secara mandiri.

Selesai memetik buah, kini mereka siap menyantapnya. Di Hamamatsu Fruit Park, disediakan sebuah taman khusus untuk menikmati hasil panenan pengunjung. Terlihat Midorima dan Takao memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari pengunjung lain –yang mayoritas sebuah keluarga.

 **Grauk grauk**

Takao memakan buah persik dengan cepat. Kunyahannya cepat sekali. Setelah buahnya habis, ia mengambil buah lain dan mulai memakannya lagi. Midorima tercengang. Sedikit banyak ia merasa kagum dengan kemampuan makan anak ini.

"Makanlah dengan pelan, Bakao. Lihat, wajahmu jadi belepotan." Midorima mengambil sebuah sapu tangan di sakunya dan mulai membersihkan wajah Takao yang terkena cipratan air buah yang ia makan. Ia membersihkannya dengan telaten.

Takao terpaku melihat Midorima. Buah yang berada di genggaman diabaikan. Ia terkejut. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seperhatian ini padanya, kecuali neneknya. Tidak ada orang yang mau merepotkan diri dengan memperhatikan anak cacat macam dirinya. Semua selalu sama. Melewati dengan pandangan datar seolah tidak melihat apapun. Dan Takao tahu betul bagaimana rasanya.

Takao tersadar. Ia melihat Midorima mulai menjauhkan diri darinya. Namun, tangannya menahan Midorima kembali ke posisi semula.

Midorima menatap Takao bingung. Wajah anak itu sedikit menunduk dan memerah. "Takao?"

 **Cup**

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat bagi Midorima. Dilihatnya Takao yang mencodongkan tubuhnya padanya dan mengecup pipinya cepat, kemudian melepas genggamannya. Wajahnya jadi ikut memerah. Jantungnya _juga_ berdentum keras.

"Apa kau sudah kenyang?" Midorima berbisik tepat di telinga Takao. Posisi mereka masih tetap.

Takao mengangguk pelan. Bibir terkatup rapat.

" _Saa,_ kalau begitu, kita akan pergi ke tempat indah yang kujanjikan padamu, _nodayo_."

Dan sekali lagi, Takao hanya mengangguk.

. . . . . . .

Disinilah mereka berdua, Hamamatsu Flower Park. Salah satu destinasi wisata yang paling Midorima sukai dibanding HamaZOO dan Hamamatsu Fruits Park, karena keindahan berbagai jenis tanaman yang bersatu padu membentuk sebuah harmoni yang sangat indah untuk dilihat. Hamamatsu Fruits Park juga dipenuhi oleh tanaman dan lebih bernuansa hijau, namun entah mengapa, ia lebih suka taman bunga ini. Dan tempat inilah juga yang ia janjikan pada Takao

Mereka menyusuri taman yang dipenuhi warna hijau dan warna cerah dari beragam jenis bunga. Disepanjang jalan taman yang mereka lewati, terlihat bunga _Hydrangea_ yang mekar dengan warna ungu dan kuning. Cahaya matahari yang menempa bunga-bunga tersebut bagaikan dicelup dengan warna terang dan terlihat sangat hidup. Apalagi di bawah teduhan langit biru yang sangat cerah dan dedaunan segar berwarna hijau menambah kesan kecantikan taman tersebut.

Midorima menolehkan kepalanya saat merasakan sebuah tarikan di lengan baju dan merasa terkejut saat Takao tiba-tiba menyodorkan _note_ kesayangannya.

" _Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada Shin-chan karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengajakku berkeliling kota Hamamatsu. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagiku jadi, aku sungguh meminta maaf jika aku merepotkanmu. Ini adalah pengalaman berharga yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan hingga kapanpun. Sungguh, terima kasih Shin-chan"_

Setelah membacanya, Midorima menoleh pada Takao dan mendapati bocah itu sedang tersenyum tulus padanya. Di dekatinya bocah itu lalu menarik lengan kanan sang empunya. Tubuhnya menunduk hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Netra emeraldnya menatap dalam netra kelabu sang bocah. Wajah di dekatkan dan,

 **Chu,**

Bibirnya ditekan pada bibir sang bocah elang yang kini sedang memproses kejadian yang menimpanya.

Kemudian wajah di jauhkan dan kembali berbisik, "Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menemaniku sepanjang hari ini. Aku juga tidak akan melupakannya, _nodayo_."

Hari ini, Takao Kazunari, 11 tahun, resmi telah kehilangan _first kiss_ nya yang direbut oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang kaku bernama Midorima Shintarou.

 **.**

 **MidoTakaMido**

 **.**

"Tunggulah disini sebentar, Takao. Aku ingin membeli minuman untuk kita berdua."

Takao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya masih memerah karena terus mengingat _insiden_ tadi. Tangan meraba bibir pelan, dan jantung mulai berdentum kembali. Uh, ia sungguh malu.

Diamatinya Midorima yang berada tak jauh darinya. Punggung yang terlihat kokoh dan bahu yang lebar itu, sepertinya sangat nyaman dijadikan tempat bersandar. Rasanya ia ingin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu itu. Namun sedetik kemudian kepala ia gelengkan keras.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kupikirkan?!_

Pandangan dialihkan menatap jalan yang agak lenggang. Menunggu _bus_ selanjutnya. Tapi saat memerhatikan jalan, ia melihat seekor anak kucing di pinggir jalan.

 _Kasihan. Ia bisa mati kalau disitu._

Takao bangkit dan mendekati kucing kecil itu. Kemudia ia membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Ia mengulas senyum saat kucing itu berlari menuju induknya. Kemudian kepala di tolehkan lagi dan menatap sebuah bunga yang terlihat sangat cantik di seberang jalan. Ia terus mengamatinya, hingga ia tersadar.

Ia merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat hingga terjerembab ke jalanan. Kepala ditolehkan guna melihat siapa yang mendorongnya.

 **TIN! TIN!**

Midorima menolehkan kepala karena mendengar suara klakson mobil. Matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan melaju kencang ke arah Takao.

"TAKAOOO—"

 **BRUUKK**

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 **{ Balasan Review }**

 **Kyuuta UchiZu MidoriKao** Terima kasih banyak udah review! Ini chap 3 udah lanjut

 **Hiro Mineha** Midorima tsunderenya emang gak tertahankan xD Ini chap 3 udah lanjut terima kasih karna udah review! :D

 **Hagane Runa** Iya nih, suka update di waktu tak terduga/? Masih ada takdir yg lebih kejam dari ini #ketawajahat terima kasih karna udah review! Ini chap 3 udah update :D

 **Shinyuki Layla297** Saya gak terlalu suka perbedaan umur yg jauh :3 jadi sengaja dibuat cuman selisih 6 tahun doang. Terima kasih karna udah review! :D

 **Timewach** Terima kasih banyak untuk sarannya! Kita lihat aja ya.. ;) terima kasih udah review!

 **Sachan** Ini udah lanjut? Kepanjangan kayaknya :3 dan pasti, ff midotaka sy banyakin. Ff lain masih proses terima kasih karna udah review!

 **Kuroshirokoneko** terima kasih banyak untuk pujiannya! Saya sangat terharu bacanya #lapairmata Ini chap 3 udah lanjut terima kasih udah review!

 **MidoTaka child** ini udah lanjut

 **Loli-chan** terima kasih udah review! Iya, ini masih berjuang kok xD

 **Guest** Ini udah lanjut

Akhirnya chap 3 selesai jga. Maafkan saya yg menghilang selama 1 bulan ini #bow tugas seorang siswa SMA tak bisa saya tinggalkan begitu saja, dan sempat jatuh sakit selama seminggu jadi.. beginilah hasilnya.

 _ **5.376 word**_ , saya tdk tau apa saja yg sdh saya ketik hingga sepanjang ini. Saya merasa, chap ini sungguh penuh kekacauan. Jadi maaf jika kalian bingung saat membacanya. Dan jujur, saya merasa sangat bingung mengungkap perasaan Takao karna ia tak bisa berbicara. Jadi maaf (lagi) kalau ceritanya yang terkesan datar dan gitu-gitu saja. Saya juga pusing mikirnya. Mohon maklumnya.

Saya tidak akan berhenti meminta maaf karena tidak update selama sebulan, dan banyaknya kekurangan yang ada. Tapi, saya juga merasa bersyukur karna masih ada yang mau menanggapi ff ini dan memberikan pujian. Untuk itu, saya sungguh berterima kasih.

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mem-fav, follow, dan review ff ini. Terima kasih karna sudah membaca ff ini. Akhir kata, **Review, please?**


	4. Hate and Love

_Kepercayaan yang hilang, dibawa bersama sang angin yang mengembara. Perasaan rindu yang kuat, terpendam hingga tak tertahan dan merangkak keluar diiringi usaha. Kebencian yang ada, akibat kelamnya masa lalu membeban. Dan emosi yang bercampur padu, membentuk ikatan yang rumit._

 _Dua manusia berjalan di dua arah yang berlawanan, namun dengan tautan yang mengikat. Dua manusia terpisahkan jarak, namun secercah harapan masih tersimpan dalam hati._

 _Dan kini, kisah yang sebenarnya akan dimulai._

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Splush Love © NiNO

 _I'm So Grateful To Meet You by Kyuuta Shin MT_

" **Hope you like it"**

.

.

.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kakinya memacu cepat melewati para pengunjung dan pekerja rumah sakit. Menghampiri resepsionis, lalu kembali berlari menuju salah satu ruangan tempat neneknya berada.

' _Obaa-_ chan _!'_

Ia menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan mata mengawas setiap pintu kamar. Peluh mulai membasahi anak rambut, ia lelah. Hingga netra abu-abunya menangkap nomor kamar tempat orang terkasih berada.

 **Tak,**

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Netra mengamati seisi ruangan, dan pada akhirnya tertuju pada sang nenek yang terbaring lemah. Kaki dilangkahkan menghampiri. Diraihnya tangan keriputan yang selalu mengelus kepalanya ketika ia sedang bersedih.

' _Baa-_ chan _, bangunlah,'_

Tubuh di dudukkan pada kursi samping ranjang. Tangan menggenggam erat sang nenek, dan mata menyorot kesedihan. Berpikir betapa malangnya nasib kehidupan yang digariskan untuknya.

Haruskah ia kehilangan orang tersayangnya untuk kesekian kali?

Takao mendecih dalam hati. Ia sudah terlalu muak karena terus _ditinggalkan_. Terutama saat _dia_ meninggalkannya di waktu dimana ia bisa mempercayai seseorang sepenuh hati.

Mata terpejam erat, _'Aku sangat bodoh_ _―_ _'_

 **Puk**

"Kazunari.."

Takao menaikkan pandangannya. Diarahkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Yuusa lalu memeluknya erat.

Yuusa mengelus pelan kepala cucunya. Suara terdengar lemah, "Jangan khawatir, Kazunari. Baa _-chan_ baik-baik saja,"

Takao menggeleng dalam pelukan sang nenek. Menolak pernyataan Yuusa. Karena faktanya, kondisi neneknya berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya.

Yuusa mafhum. Mau seberapa keras ia meyakinkannya, Takao tidak akan percaya. Karena dia adalah Takao, seorang bocah yang mampu mengenali kondisi yang _sebenarnya_ dibalik tampang jenaka yang ia punya.

Takao menarik diri dan mengambil _note_ yang tersimpan apik dalam sakunya.

' _Baa-_ chan _, komohon jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Baa-_ chan _tidak perlu bekerja, biar aku saja. Komohon, baa-_ chan _kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Hanya baa-_ chan _satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kupunya,'_

Yuusa meremas pelan kertas digenggamannya. Netra terguling pada Takao yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Y-ya.. Maafkan baa _-chan_ karena sudah membuatmu khawatir. Baa _-chan_ janji akan menjaga kesehatan baa _-chan._ "

Kenapa _ia_ harus mengalami ini semua?

 **...**

 **/ I'm So Grateful To Meet You \\\\\**

 **...**

 **Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk,"

Sang perawat berjalan mendekat pada sosk dokter muda yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa data pasien. Menganalisis penyakit yang sedang di derita.

"Midorima _-sensei_ , pasien dari kamar 301 harus melakukan pengecekan rutin hari ini."

Surai hijaunya bergoyang pelan, menganggukkan kepala sekilas setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut, walau netra _emerald_ masih terpaku pada lembaran kertas.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana."

"Baik, _sensei_."

Suara tapakan kaki semakin menjauh, menandakan sang perawat telah pergi. Midorima menghela napas berat. Dialihkan pandangan pada pigura foto yang setia menemaninya.

Tangan menggapai bingkai foto. Menatap lama gambar dirinya dan seseorang yang masih tidak bisa ia lupakan hingga sekarang.

' _Takao..'_

Midorima menggeleng sebentar. Ia harus segera ke ruang 301, ada pasien yang sedang menunggunya.

Kaki dilangkahkan gontai. Sesekali menyapa balik dokter senior atau perawat yang dilewatinya. Wajah datar seperti biasa, namun pikiran melayang entah kemana.

 **Tok tok,**

Pintu diketuk sekilas, lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisikan seorang anak lelaki berusia 10 tahun.

"Midorima _-sensei_!"

Suara ceria sang bocah mengudara. Tersenyum lebar saat melihat dokter yang dikaguminya bertandang mengunjungi.

Midorima mengulas senyum lembut saat melihat reaksi anak itu ketika ia datang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Akira?"

"Hari ini aku sangat sehat! Ini semua berkat Midorima _-sensei_!"

Midorima tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakan semangat Akira, bocah yang selama ini menjadi inspirasinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus tetap memeriksa kondisi tubuhmu walau kau sedang baik-baik saja. Berbaring dan jangan banyak bergerak, _nodayo_."

"Um!"

Midorima memulai tugasnya. Sambil mengamati raut bahagia yang terpancar di wajah sang bocah.

Ya, bocah ini adalah salah satu sumber inspirasinya saat terjun ke dunia kedokteran. Akira, atau Gushiken Akira, adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal. Kemudian dia diserahkan pada panti asuhan karena tidak ada kerabat yang mau mengurusnya.

Beberapa bulan di panti asuhan, ia dilarikan di rumah sakit. Hasil pemeriksaan keluar, dan hasilnya menunjukkan bocah itu mengidap kanker hati. Pihak panti asuhan tidak mampu membayar biaya operasi dan perawatan, dan Akira terancam keluar dari rumah sakit dalam kondisi menyedihkan.

Kemudian Midorima datang, dan mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab yang ada. Mulai dari biaya hingga yang menangani, Midorima yang menanggung.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, apapun yang terjadi. Ini adalah panggilan rasa kemanusiaan."

Itu adalah jawaban yang ia kemukakan saat semua orang mempertanyakan tindakan nekatnya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa meninggalkan Akira dan memutuskan mengambil tanggung jawab sebesar itu.

Kemiripannya dengan _seseorang_ yang masih setia menempati ruang terbesar dalam hatinya, dan hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar, mata mulai menyorot sendu.

" _Sensei_? Apa Midorima _-sensei_ baik-baik saja?"

Midorima sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habis wajah _sensei_ murung tadi,"

Midorima menghela napas pelan. Diusaknya pelan rambut hitam legam milik Akira.

"Kondisi tubuhmu sangat baik. Tetaplah seperti ini hingga kita menemukan donor hati yang cocok untukmu, _nanodayo_."

"Un! _Sensei_ tenang saja! Aku 'kan kuat!"

"Ya, ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Masih ada pasien lain yang harus kuurus."

"Un! Sampai jumpa, Midorima- _sensei_!"

"Hn, sampai jumpa. "

 **...**

 **/ I'm So Grateful To Meet You \\\\\**

 **...**

"Wush..! Wush..!"

Akira memainkan robot-robotannya dengan khidmat. Ia nampak sangat menikmati permainannya itu. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol salah satu mainannya dan terjatuh.

 **Tak, buk!**

"Ah! Mainanku!"

Akira menatap nelangsa salah satu robotannya yang terjatuh agak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana caraku mengambilnya.. ugh!"

 **. . .**

Takao menatap jam dinding yang terletak tepat di atas pintu. Sudah pukul tiga siang. Ia harus segera kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

Kepala dialihkan menatap sang nenek. Tangan mengambil _note_ dan menulis,

" _Baa_ -chan _aku harus segera kembali bekerja. Jaga diri baa-_ chan _baik-baik ya. Aku pergi dulu."_

Yuusa meraih tangan Kazunari dan menatapnya dalam. "Hati-hati ya, Kazunari."

" _Un!"_

Kazunari menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan keluar. Saat ia akan melewati ruang di samping tempat neneknya berada, netra abu-abunya menangkap seorang bocah yang ingin mengambil mainannya. Tangannya terus berusaha menggapai mainan itu, hingga tak sadar posisinya kini berada di tepi tempat tidur, nyaris terjatuh.

 **Hup!**

Akira melebarkan kelopak matanya. Sesaat ia merasa akan membentur lantai dingin dengan keras. Perlahan ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang, memperbaiki posisinya.

Dinaikkan pandangannya, ingin melihat seorang malaikat yang sudah menolong dirinya.

 **Deg,**

Jantung Takao berdentum kencang sesaat ketika melihat netra _emerald_ sang bocah yang ditolongnya tadi.

Mata itu.. Seolah memutar kembali seluruh kenangan yang sudah ia kunci dalam ingatannya.

"Apa nii _-chan_ yang sudah menolongku?"

Suara lembut khas anak kecil terdengar. Bola mata sewarna hijau menatap Takao dengan binar bingung.

Takao tersadar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengulas senyum manis. _Iya._

"Terima kasih, nii _-chan_! Kalau tidak ada nii _-chan_ yang menolongku, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang,"

Takao membulatkan matanya. Ia mengacak rambut hitam legam milik sang bocah, lalu mengambil _note_ dan menulis,

" _Iya, Sama-sama. Tapi kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, kau mengerti?"_

Akira menatap bingung Takao.

"Kenapa nii _-chan_ tidak berbicara saja? Nii _-chan_ malu ya? Nii _-chan_ tak perlu malu! Aku tidak akan menertawakan suara nii _-chan_ kok!"

Takao tertawa kecil mendengar rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan sang bocah. Diacaknya lagi rambut halus milik sang bocah dan menulis,

" _Nii_ -chan _bukannya malu. Tapi nii_ -chan _memang tidak bisa berbicara. Jadi untuk berkomunikasi, harus menulis seperti ini."_

Akira menatap Takao yang masih mempertahankan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Seketika ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, nii _-chan_. Aku tidak tahu kalau nii _-chan_ ―"

 **Puk puk,**

Takao menepuk kepala bocah itu pelan. Memasang ekspresi 'tidak apa-apa' andalan miliknya agar sang bocah tidak terjatuh semakin jauh dalam rasa bersalahnya. Disodorkannya sebuah kertas,

" _Tenanglah. Aku tidak marah. Karena nii_ -chan _tau kalau kau pasti tidak mengetahui kekuranganku ini. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, oke? Kau jadi membuatku sedih juga, kau tahu?"_

Akira mengusap ujung mata yang mulai tergenang air. "Un, tapi aku tetap harus minta maaf!"

Takao menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan terus menampakkan senyumnya. Melihat bocah ini, rasanya ia seperti sedang bercermin.

' _He? Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja anak ini normal, baik fisik, maupun kehidupan,'_

"Nii _-chan_ ,"

Mata Takao beralih menatap sang bocah. _Ada apa?_

"Wajah nii _-chan_ sangat manis saat sedang tersenyum. Aku suka,"

Takao terpekur sejenak. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengar pujian setulus ini ditujukan padanya. Ditatapnya netra _emerald_ yang memandangnya dengan binar kagum. Diusapnya lembut kepala sang bocah.

 _Terima kasih_.

Ah!

Takao seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu. Dia harus segera kembali ke tempat kerjanya!

Diraihnya _note_ dan menulis dengan cepat,

" _Maaf ya, aku harus kembali bekerja. Kau tenang saja, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu! Kamar nenekku tepat berada disamping kamarmu. Jaa na!"_

Akira membacanya dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai, ia menaikkan pandangannya, mencari sang kakak manis yang sudah menolongnya. Namun sungguh sayang, keberadaan sang kakak manis telah hilang entah kemana. Pasti dia sangat terburu-buru.

Akira terdiam sejenak selepas perginya si kakak manis –julukan baru yang dibuat Akira untuk Takao. Sepertinya ada yang kurang, dan itu hal yang sangat penting.

"Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!"

Dan erangan penuh kekecewaan memenuhi seisi ruangan.

 **...**

 **/ I'm So Grateful To Meet You \\\\\**

 **...**

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berjalan menyusuri jalan. Pandangan sesekali diturunkan pada alamat yang berada digenggamannya.

"Dimana aku sekarang? Tch,"

Dilangkahkan terus kakinya tanpa arah, hingga ia melihat rumah bergaya zaman edo tak jauh darinya. Kakinya berjalan mendekat. Diedarkan pandangannya, dan menemukan seorang kakek renta sedang menyirami tanaman-tanamannya.

" _Sumimasen_ ,"

Atensi sang kakek teralihkan padanya. Menatap dirinya penuh tanya.

"Maaf, ada apa?"

"Ah, namaku Okita Ryuusuke. Emm.."

"Aku Toshio."

"Ah, Toshio _-san_ , aku ingin menanyakan alamat ini. Apa anda tau?" Ryuusuke menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Toshio.

Toshio melihat kertas lusuh itu. Dahinya mengernyit, ia memandangi pria dan kertas itu secara bergantian.

"Toshio _-san_?"

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau ada hubungan dengan Yuusa? Kenapa mencarinya?"

Ekspresi Ryuusuke nampak terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan sang kakek.

"Apa anda mengenal Yuusa _-san_?"

Toshio menatap wajah Ryuusuke dalam. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia kenalan dekatku."

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku dimana ia tinggal? Kumohon beritahu aku,"

"Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, tapi―"

"Tapi apa, Toshio _-san_? Kumohon beritahu aku. Aku harus bertemu dengannya, ini sangat penting―"

"―Dia sudah tidak tinggal disitu lagi."

Ryuusuke terdiam. Sibuk mencerna ucapan sang kakek.

".. Apa?"

"Yuusa sudah pindah 6 tahun yang lalu. Alamat yang kau pegang itu adalah alamat tempat tinggal lamanya."

 **...**

 **/ I'm So Grateful To Meet You \\\\\**

 **...**

"Oh, Midorima _-sensei_!"

Midorima menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. "Miyano _-san_ ,"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat sibuk,"

"Iya," Midorima menjawab seadanya mendengar pernyataan sang dokter senior.

"Bagaimana keadaan Akira sekarang? Apa sudah menemukan pendonor yang cocok untuknya?"

"Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi soal donor.. kami masih belum menemukannya, _nodayo_." Nada memelan diakhir kata.

Miyano mengangguk paham. "Bersabarlah. Kita akan terus berusaha menemukan donor hati yang tepat untuknya."

"Terima kasih, Miyano _-san_."

"Ah! Aku permisi dulu, Midorima _-sensei_."

" _Hai_."

Midorima melanjutkan langkahnya sambil sesekali memeriksa kertas berisi kondisi kesehatan Akira. Hingga ia mengangkat pandangannya―

 **Wush,**

Waktu seolah berjalan sangat lambat ketika netranya menangkap sosok entitas yang sangat ia kenali berlari melewatinya.

Rambut hitam legam belah tengah, dan netra abu-abu itu, ia tidak mungkin salah kenal.

Sosok itu adalah Takao, Takao _-nya_.

Jantung berdetak cepat, ingatan mengulas kembali peristiwa 8 tahun lalu.

 _ **Ninoninonino**_

" _Takao bangun! Kumohon bangunlah, Takao!"_

 _Midorima menggenggam tangan mungil yang terkulai lemas. Dingin menyapa indra perabanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan kepanikannya. Takao bersimbah darah. Dan ia tidak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah tertabrak._

 _Ia takut. Sangat takut._

" _Takao.."_

 _ **. .**_

" _Maaf, aku tak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat sadar nanti. Tapi aku janji, aku akan kembali padamu. Dan kita akan bersama lagi."_

Kaki spontan berlari, mengejar seseorang yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Ia meninggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya, demi Takao. Hanya demi bertemu kembali dengan Takao.

' _Ya, aku akan kembali padamu dan kita akan bersama lagi,'_

"Takao!"

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengikuti jalan yang dilewati Takao. Ia meluaskan jarak pandangnya.

Namun ia tidak menemukannya. Terlalu banyak orang disini. Ia berlari hingga ke taman, namun hasilnya nihil.

Midorima tidak mau menyerah secepat ini. Ia kembali memacu langkahnya, dan menempatkan pandangan ke segala arah.

"Takao!"

Sekali lagi, ia meneriakkan nama itu ditengah lautan manusia. Tidak dihiraukannya para pejalan kaki yang memandanginya aneh.

"Takao! Kau dimana Takao!?"

Suaranya mulai serak karena terus meneriakkan satu nama. Ia bagaikan orang gila, terus berlari dan memanggil nama seseorang setiap detiknya. Penampilannya juga mulai berantakan.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Takao,"

Hingga ia mencapai batasnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulit. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Takao," Bisiknya pelan. Kepala tertunduk dalam.

Hening menemani dirinya. Setelah mampu menguasai diri, Midorima mendongakkan kepalanya. Menilik langit cerah yang seolah menertawakannya.

Langit cerah, yang juga berisi jutaan kenangan akan dirinya bersama Takao. Ia bertemu dengan sosok itu disaat mentari dengan semangat memancarkan sinarnya berkawan langit biru. Dan ia _berpisah_ dengannya di saat yang sama.

Dan sekarang, semua kembali terjadi. Apa saat ini _kami-sama_ sedang mempermainkannya?

"TAKAAOOOO!"

Midorima meraung keras. Ia tidak bisa menahan berbagai macam emosi yang bercampur dalam hatinya hingga semua tumpah ruah.

Ia terlalu merindukan Takao, dan tidak bisa melepasnya.

 **. . .**

"Takaaoooo!"

Sang pemilik nama sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Dan suara itu tidak asing.

Mata membulat ketika ia menemukan satu nama yang terngiang dalam kepala, saat sedang berusaha mengenali pemilik suara.

Dia cukup _familiar_ dengan suara ini. Ah, tidak. Tapi ia sangat mengenalinya.

' _Shin.. –chan?'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **## To Be Continued ##**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Profil OC!**_

 _ **\- Takao Yuusa, nenek Takao kazunari, berusia 60 tahun. Memiliki perawakan yang mirip dengan Kazunari, namun netra berwarna biru.**_

 _ **\- Misihima Toshio, kakek Midorima Shintarou, berusia 69 tahun. Memiliki tubuh yang tinggi tegap –seperti cucunya- dan bersurai coklat kayu, netra sewarna dengan rambut. *perlu diingatkan, dia kakek dari pihak IBU***_

 _ **\- Okita Ryuusuke, -rahasia-, berusia 46 tahun.**_

 _ **-Gushiken Akira, seorang anak pengidap kanker hati, berusia 10 tahun. Bersurai hitam legam, netra berwarna hijau. Memiliki sikap yang sangat ceria. *karakter ini saya ambil dari game Splush Love. Jadi jika ingin melihatnya, bisa di cek di instagram, atau facebook.***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Note : semua OC punya peran penting. Tidak hanya sekedar lewat.**_

 _ **...**_

Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sangat lama update dan untuk chap ini cukup pendek. Saya sengaja memotongnya, agar tidak menunda lebih lama lagi.

Berhubung saya bakal UAS minggu depan, jadi chap 4 dipotong #huhu soalnya belum selesai. Untuk chap 5 mohon bersabar.

Dan saya juga sangat minta maaf karena tidak sempat membalas review kalian semua T-T untuk ini saya SANGAT MINTA MAAF. Review kalian sangat berharga buat saya, dan itu tak ternilai harganya. Pokoknya review anda sekalian adalah sumber semangat saya :D terima kasih juga buat yang udah fav, dan follow. Saya sangat menghargainya!

Oke, gak usah banyak bacot lagi, **REVIEW, please?**


	5. What Do I Really Feel For You?

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _I'm So Grateful To Meet You © Kyuuta Shin MT_

 **Chapter 5 : What Do I Really Feel For You?**

'Hope you like it'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Shin.. –chan?'_

Pikiran Takao berkecamuk. Ia mendengar suara orang _itu_ memanggilnya. Tapi, sekali lagi, benarkah itu suara sosok yang selama ini sudah ia kunci dalam kotak kenangan terjauh dalam ingatannya?

 **Drrt,**

Ponsel Takao bergetar sekali, tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _ **Kise-san**_

 _ **[081726584]**_

 _Takao, kau ada dimana? Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu disini. Cepatlah datang._

Mata Takao membulat sedikit. Sepertinya ia telah meninggalkan kafe terlalu lama. Dipacunya kembali langkahnya. Berlari menuju stasiun.

" _Aaaa! Aku terlambaat!"_

 **. . .**

 **Tin!**

Kise menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Takao yang sedang tertunduk kelelahan. Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu meraup udara rakus. Dihampirinya Takao dan menariknya masuk kedalam ruang istirahat pegawai.

"Cepat ganti seragammu, Takao! Kafe sedang berada dalam keadaan darurat!" Kise meremas erat bahu Takao, dan menatapnya serius.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang! Kucing-kucing itu bandel sekali! Mereka tidak mau menurutiku!" Sebuah kepala menyembul di balik pintu, dan langsung menyuarakan kekesalannya.

" _H-huh?"_

Takao menatap bingung, dan tak lama kemudian melempar senyum maklum pada kedua rekannya. Ia menepuk bahu Kise beberapa kali –isyarat agar cengkraman di bahunya dilepas. Ini sakit, sungguh.

"Oh, maaf."

Takao menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian meraih _note_ di saku dan menulis dengan cepat,

" _Setelah ini kalian bisa berisitirahat. Biar aku yang akan mengatasi semuanya. Izuki_ -san _, masalah kucing-kucing itu biar aku yang urus."_

Izuki menatap haru Takao. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa mendapat rekan kerja sepertimu,"

Dan Takao hanya bisa mengeluarkan reaksi berupa kekehan kecil.

"Baiklah. Karena Takao mengurus ruang bagian kucing, aku akan mengurus bagian kelinci." Sahutan Kise menyadarkan kegiatan peluk-ala-teletubbies Takao dan Izuki.

 _Iya._ Takao menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

 **. . .**

Takao mengelus sayang bulu-bulu halus kucing yang bergumul manja padanya. Sesekali membantu para pengunjung apabila kucing yang berada di sekitar mereka mulai bertingkah.

Ya, Takao bekerja di sebuah _Animal Cafe_. Cafe ini terdiri dari dua bagian, yakni _Cat cafe_ dan _Rabbit cafe_. Dan hari ini, Takao mendapat _shift_ __bekerja pada _cat cafe_.

Sudah cukup lama ia bekerja disini, sekitar 3 tahun. Para karyawannya juga sangat baik, bahkan telah ia anggap sebagai saudara. Ada Kise, Izuki, Kuroko, Kimura, Miyaji, dan atasannya Ootsubo yang senantiasa membantu dan membimbingnya.

Awalnya, ia merasa tidak akan bisa bertahan bekerja dalam waktu lama di tempat yang sama. Ia selalu berganti pekerjaan. Alasannya satu, dan selalu sama. Ia tidak bisa berbicara.

Atasan dan rekan kerja selalu menganggap ia akan menghambat pekerjaan dengan kondisinya seperti itu. Dan Takao hanya bisa _terdiam_ tanpa membantah saat ia menerima surat pemecatan dirinya.

Hidup di kota besar seperti ini sangatlah sulit. Takao menyadari hal itu. Ia sudah mengecap pahitnya dunia bekerja, dan kerasnya rantai kehidupan yang membelenggu. Tidak memiliki riwayat pendidikan, menjadi seorang tuna wicara, dan harus menghidupi diri serta neneknya. Takao tahu benar bagaimana rasanya.

Namun semuanya berubah karena pertemuannya dengan Kise. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana pemuda itu membantunya keluar dari krisis hidupnya, pengangguran.

 _Kaki yang berjalan tanpa arah, dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Butir air berkumpul di pelupuk mata, siap terjun bebas melawan gravitasi. Tangan menggenggam erat surat yang sudah lusuh._

 _Pikiran yang berkecamuk memikirkan nasib hidup kedepan, jika ia masih tidak mendapat pekerjaan. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban neneknya. Setidaknya ia bisa membantu perekonomian mereka jika ia juga bekerja._

 _ **Bruk**_

" _Maafkan aku!"_

 _Takao mendongak terkejut saat mendengar kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulut orang yang ia tabrak. Ia pikir ia akan menerima caci maki. Ditatapnya netra sewarna madu yang balik menatapnya cemas._

" _E-eeh?! Apa aku menabrakmu sekeras itu?!"_

 _Lengkingan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga, tapi tidak ia gubris. Ia segera mengeluarkan_ note _dan menulis permintaan maaf lalu segera membungkukkan badan._

" _H-hei, kau tak perlu seperti ini, oke? Aku yang harus meminta maaf. Kau sampai menangis karena kutabrak.."_

 _Mendengar kata 'menangis', Takao spontan mengusap mata dan menggeleng keras. Ia kembali menulis dan menyerahkan_ note _nya,_

"Maaf, tapi aku menangis bukan karena itu. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir dan meminta maaf."

 _Pemuda bersurai secerah mentari itu menatap lekat kertas yang disodorkan padanya, lalu balik menatap Takao._

" _Oh_ _―_ _eh! Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau menangis? Dan, kenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta_ –ssu _."_

 _Takao agak ragu sebenarnya membahas masalah ini, namun ia berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Kise bisa membantunya. Ia kembali menulis di_ note _,_

"Aku baru saja dipecat, dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Kise-san."

 _Takao kembali menunduk setelah memberikan kertas itu pada Kise. Sedangkan pemuda itu memasang pose berfikir sambil menatap kertas tersebut._

" _Ah! Kebetulan kafe tempatku bekerja sedang mencari lowongan kerja_ _―_ _"_

 _Takao spontan menaikkan pandangan dan menatap pemuda itu penuh harapan,_

"― _apa kau mau bekerja disana juga? Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana. Kebetulan tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini."_

Takao mengulas senyum lembut saat mengingatnya. Cengiran Kise yang bagaikan membuka lembar baru bagi hidupnya, dan atasan maupun karyawan yang menerimanya penuh sukacita tanpa memikirkan kekurangannya, adalah hal tidak ternilai harganya.

Dielusnya kembali bulu kucing-kucing yang bergelayut manja padanya.

Baginya, ini adalah pekerjaan terbaik yang pernah ada.

 **...**

 ****I'm So Grateful To Meet You****

 **...**

Midorima mengacak surai hijaunya entah keberapa kali. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Padahal Takao sudah berada di depan mata, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya? Kenapa?!

"Sial!"

Midorima menggeram kesal. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak berjumpa, akhirnya kini ia bisa melihat rupa dari sosok orang yang sungguh ia cintai.

Ia tidak akan menyangkal perasaan jenis apa yang ia rasakan pada Takao. Ia sudah terjerat persona bocah itu. Ia sudah sangat terjerat, hingga mengakar dalam dirinya.

Hingga untuk melupakan barang sejenak pun sudah tak bisa ia lakukan. Hati dan pikiran sudah di curi oleh Takao sepenuhnya.

Midorima meremas erat rambutnya. Apa meninggalkan Takao tanpa pemberitahuan saat itu adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Midorima larut dalam pikirannya. Hingga ia tersadar akan suatu hal.

Apa yang dilakukan Takao di rumah sakit ini?

 **...**

 ****I'm So Grateful To Meet You****

 **...**

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat berjalan angkuh melewati orang disekitarnya. Kaki dilangkah menuju resepsionis, lalu pergi menuju ruang tempat orang yang dicarinya.

Kaki melangkah anggun dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Diliriknya koridor rumah sakit yang nampak sepi.

Tentu saja, ini sudah malam. Jarang ada yang mau berkunjung di waktu seperti ini. Dihentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu ruang inap salah satu pasien. Ia menarik napas pelan, lalu membuka pintunya perlahan.

 **Krieet**

Yuusa menolehkan kepala saat mendengar derit pintu terbuka. Bibir mengulas senyum, menyangka jika cucunya yang datang.

" _Okaeri,_ Kazu―"

Sambutannya terhenti kala melihat sosok yang datang menjenguknya. Sosok yang menjadi sumber penderitaan dari cucu kesayangannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Okaa _-san_."

Hening.

Yuusa masih menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Mayu_?" Yuusa bertanya dengan intonasi lebih tajam.

"Apa salah jika seorang anak menjenguk _ibu_ nya sendiri?" Pertanyaan retoris balik dilempar.

". . ." Yuusa terdiam. Tidak membalas perkataan sang putri yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpa.

Kembali hening.

Yuusa menoleh ke arah lain, tidak sudi menatap putri kandungnya sendiri. Sedangkan Mayu hanya menghela napas pendek, dan menyamankan diri di kursi samping tempat Yuusa berada.

"Siapa yang kaa- _san_ ingin sambut tadi?"

Hening terpecah.

"Kazu? _Kazunari_ maksudmu?"

Yuusa melebarkan mata selama beberapa detik saat mendengar nama cucunya disebut. Namun ia memilih bungkam.

"Hah.. Jadi anak itu masih hidup ya?"

Mata Yuusa memicing tajam. "Kuperingatkan ini padamu. Jangan coba-coba menyakiti cucuku."

Mayu membalas tatapan ibunya. "Kenapa kaa _-san_ bersikeras memelihara anak cacat itu―"

"DIAM!"

Dada Yuusa terlihat naik turun. Ia terlampau marah mendengar hinaan yang tertuju pada Kazunari.

"Keluar kau dari sini! Dan ingat, kau bukanlah anakku! Bagiku Mayu sudah _meninggal_ bersama **Tsuna** ," Desis Yuusa.

Tanpa sadar, mata Mayu memicing tajam saat mendengar nama _itu_.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Tapi ingat ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan makhluk cacat seperti _nya_ hidup."

 **...**

 ****I'm So Grateful To Meet You****

 **...**

Takao berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia cukup kelelahan setelah bekerja dan menempuh perjalanan jauh untuk kesini.

Terus dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Mata terfokus pada jalan, namun sesekali ia edarkan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan.

Ia sesekali menatap dinding putih rumah sakit, hingga netranya menangkap sesosok yang tidak ia kenali keluar dari ruang tempat neneknya berada.

Wanita itu terlihat berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah cepat. Dan melewati dirinya begitu saja.

' _Mungkin itu kenalan baa-chan,'_ Dirinya berpikir santai.

Sebelum memasuki ruang neneknya, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi anak yang ia tolong saat siang tadi.

 **Krieeett**

Takao membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengganggu anak itu.

"Kakak manis!"

Takao terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan itu. Dilihatnya bocah itu sedang menatapnya penuh binar. Ia terkekeh pelan. Dihampirinya bocah itu dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Kakak manis, aku merindukanmu!"

Takao membalas pelukan bocah itu. Lalu menulis di _note_ nya,

" _Aku juga merindukanmu!"_

"Benarkah?!" Akira menatapnya antusias.

Dan pertanyaan Akira di balas anggukan tak kalah semangat dari Takao.

"Aku sayang kakak manis―ah! Nama nii _-chan_ siapa?" Akira akhirnya mengingat hal penting yang sempat ia lupakan.

Dahi Takao sedikit mengernyit. Apa ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada anak ini―ah, ia juga belum bertanya siapa nama anak ini rupanya. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hal sepenting ini.

" _Namaku Takao Kazunari. Kau bisa memanggilku Takao. Kalau namamu siapa?"_

"Eung? Aku belum menyebutkan namaku pada Takao-nii _-chan_ ya?"

Takao menganggukkan kepala dan menyubit pipi Akira gemas. _Anak ini lucu sekali!_

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, Gushiken Akira _desu_!"

Takao yang mendengar celotehan riang Akira menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. Dan seolah teringat sesuatu, Takao kembali menulis sesuatu di _note_ nya,

" _Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam,"_

Akira mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Takao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, nii _-chan_. Aku takut sendiri. Biasanya ada _sensei_ yang menemaniku. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum datang juga. Mungkin dia sibuk," Curhat Akira.

Takao yang mendengarnya menatap iba bocah itu. Ditulisnya sesuatu dan mengelus kepala Akira.

" _Kalau begitu aku yang akan menemanimu malam ini. Kau mau 'kan?"_

Akira menatap penuh binar pada Takao. "Um! Aku mau!"

Akira membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Takao. Bisa dirasakannya elusan yang semakin intens pada kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya.

Takao menatap lembut Akira yang sudah jatuh tertidur. Anak ini benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya akan masa lalu. Diulasnya senyum pedih.

Kemudian ia teringat akan neneknya. Setelah memastikan Akira sudah pulas tertidur, ia melangkah keluar namun―

 **Krieet**

Midorima menatap tak percaya pada sosok dihadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sensasi yang sudah lama ia lupakan kini kembali lagi. Berbagai kenangan yang mengukir menyeruak dan berputar bagai kaset rusak.

"Takao.."

Suaranya tercekat. Lidah Midorima terasa kelu saat menyebut nama itu. Nama yang menyimpan berjuta manifestasi yang terpendam dalam.

"Takao,"

Sekali lagi ia memanggil nama itu. Tangan terarah menyentuh pipi sang pemuda. Dan berbagai emosi kembali menghantamnya dengan keras. Midorima tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Lalu segera menarik Takao dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan berbagai perasaan yang selama ini terpendam.

"Takao,"

Takao merasa otaknya _blank_ sesaat. Terlebih saat dirinya berada dalam pelukan orang yang ia _benci_.

Ia tersadar.

 **Buk!**

Didorongnya keras tubuh Midorima dan berlari entah kemana. Terus dipacu langkahnya, mengikuti kemana kaki membawanya. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Perasaan _sakit_ itu kembali muncul. Dadanya bergemuruh. Tak terasa jika tetes air mulai bergulir berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya.

Langkah dihentikan disebuah taman. Tubuh jatuh berlutut. Air mata mengucur semakin deras. Luka lama yang berusaha ia tutup kini kembali lagi.

 _Takao mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Warna putih adalah hal yang pertama kali ia tangkap. Digesernya pandangannya, dan mendapati neneknya sedang tertidur dengan tangannya tergenggam erat. Tangannya digerakkan sedikit, namun ternyata mampu membangunkan sang nenek._

" _K-Kazunari?"_

 _Suara lirih sang nenek terdengar. Takao menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, isyarat menyahuti panggilan neneknya._

" _Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, nak."_

 _Awalnya Takao bingung, mengapa ia bisa berada di rumah sakit. Setelah mendengar cerita neneknya, Takao tersadar jika ia baru lolos dari maut. Ia sangat bersyukur untuk itu._

 _Namun orang yang sangat ia ingin lihat tidak berada disekitarnya._

 _ **. .**_

 _Sudah beberapa hari ia berada di rumah sakit, namun belum sekali pun ia melihat Midorima datang menjenguknya. Awalnya Takao berpikir, mungkin pemuda itu sedang sibuk._

 _Tapi, setelah beberapa minggu dirawat, pemikiran itu mulai memudar. Karena hingga sekarang ia belum menjenguk Takao walau sekali pun._

 _Hal ini berlaku hingga Takao pulih total. Perasaan takut dan trauma akan_ ditinggalkan _kembali memenuhi benaknya._

' _Shin-chan tidak akan meninggalkanku! Aku percaya padanya!'_

 _Takao terus menguatkan dirinya dengan tekad itu._

 _Namun_ _―_

" _Shintarou sudah kembali ke Tokyo sejak sebulan yang lalu, Takao."_

 _Ucapan Toshio seakan menghancurkan segala kepercayaan yang dibangun Takao untuk Midorima. Bayang-bayang punggung yang berjalan menjauh darinya terus berputar dalam pikirannya._

 _Perasaan terluka akan ditinggalkan orang terkasih kini kembali mendera Takao. Dan celakanya, luka yang ia alami lebih menyakitkan dari saat ia ditelantarkan oleh ibunya sendiri._

 _Kenapa Midorima memberikan secercah harapan hidup layaknya orang normal lainnya jika pada akhirnya dia meninggalkan Takao sendiri?_

 _Kenapa Midorima memperlakukannya dengan sangat istimewa, jika pada akhirnya ia pergi dari Takao?_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa? dan Kenapa?_

 _Pertanyaan yang selalu berputar dibenaknya. Hingga ia lelah sendiri karena tidak menemukan jawaban._

 _Yang ia tahu, Midorima juga meninggalkannya sendiri, seperti orang lain._

 _Takao yang terlalu bodoh karena berpikir Midorima tidak akan meninggalkannya, dan tetap akan berada disisinya._

 _Takao yang terlalu naif akan perlakuan Midorima padanya._

 _Takao yang terlalu polos, hingga menyalah-artikan segala tindakan manis pemuda itu._

 _Ya,_

 _Takao yang terlalu tolol karena dengan mudahnya membangun kepercayaan pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal._

 _Takao mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dihapusnya air mata yang terus membasahi wajahnya._

 _Ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan seseorang masuk kedalam kehidupannya, dan mempercayai seseorang._

 _Tidak akan lagi._

Didongakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam. Angin berhembus membelai wajah manisnya.

Saat itu ia telah mengukuhkan perasaannya, jika ia mem _benci_ Midorima. Tapi kenapa seluruh perasaan itu terganti menjadi diksi yang teramat kuat?

Perasaan rindu mulai menyelimuti, hingga memenuhi benaknya.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada Midorima?

 **. . .**

Midorima berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Ia terlalu _shock_ akan tindakan Takao.

Pemuda itu mendorongnya dengan keras dan pergi melarikan diri. Seolah mengatakan untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi.

Suatu emosi kini memenuhi relung hatinya terdalam. Emosi yang terasa merampas seluruh kebahagiannya. Hingga rasanya bernapas pun sulit.

Setetes butir air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Hal yang sangat ia takuti kini terjadi.

 **...**

 ****I'm So Grateful To Meet You****

 **...**

Ryuusuke menendang kesal kap mobilnya. Ia terlihat sangat frustrasi. Yuusa ternyata sudah pindah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Ia memasuki mobil dan segera pergi dari Hamamatsu.

Pikirannya terasa kosong. Ia seolah kehilangan harapan untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan _putra_ nya.

Ia memukul stir mobil.

"Kazunari.."

Ia sangat menyesali keputusannya dengan menyetujui permintaan istrinya saat itu.

Hanya demi rasa gengsi tak bernilai, ia rela menelantarkan putranya sendiri. Ia sudah terbutakan oleh pandangan tidak berdasar.

Ia kembali memukul stir mobil. Ia merasa sangat kesal dan marah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap 5 selesai~! Yee~!

Maaf kalau chap ini pendek, OOC, typo, gaje, gak nyambung dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Dan terima kasih banyak yang udah membaca, favorite, follow, dan review ff ini! Ini sangat berharga bagi saya :) #bow

Dan sekali lagi, maaf sebesar-besarnya karna tidak bisa –lagi- balas review kalian :( kesibukan, dan ada dua project yang berusaha saya garap :"

Project pertama, ini tentang MidoTaka day yang berlangsung tanggal 10 juni nanti. Saya berkeinginan untuk meriahkan MidoTaka day dgn ngeupdate satu ff tiap hari :" walau rasanya mustahil, tapi sy coba sebisa mungkin utk mengabulkannya/? :"

Adakah yg mau ngikut ngeramein ffn dengan midotaka dlm rangka project midotaka day ini? :"

Dan project kedua, ada hubungannya dengan musim-musim/? Pokoknya itulah.

Sepertinya itu aja deh yg mau saya sampein :" sekali lagi, terima kasih yg udah baca, favorite, follow dan review!

Love,

Kyuuta Shin MT


End file.
